The Window
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: Troys mom shots him and Ryan,Ryan is in the hospital and doesn't know that his heart could give out at any moment,Troy finally asks Ryan but what will the school think?Read and Find out its a little slow but it get better as it goes on.Chapter 26 is up
1. Chapter 1

OK everyone this is my first story "beside my Naruto one on fan-art Central" First off if you don't like guy on guy sex "Really gay sex" then please don't read this. Second some of this is true it really has happened to me so I am putting my own experience in this. Third please don't send me hate mail because I warned you not to read it. Forth I don't own any of this but if I did... you don't want to know, but here it is enjoy. Oh before I forget if you see () theses it means I am just adding something stupid or just have to same something that came to me, I will try to keep them out of it but I am not promising anything.

OK this is about Troy and Ryan from High School Musical it's really sweet in the beginning but is really sad at the end, I think Third person view "Not really sure" It is during the summer time "just because I'm on summer vaction right now". But I hope you all enjoy it.

"Shit, why the hell do I have to go to get up on the weekend any way?" Troy said as he hit my alarm clock for the third time missing it the first too times. "I guess I have no other choice." As he said those words his phone rang. (OK first off Troy and Ryan have been together for about three months just Troy's parents don't know that he is gay the only people that do is his boyfriend Ryan, Sharpay and there parents.) "Who the hell could be calling me at six clock in the morning?" He thought to himself that it maybe one of his Friend's it might be his dad telling him to get his ass to school. He picked up his phone to see who it was, it was none other then his boyfriend. Troy click the call button and said Hello. "Are you ever going to get out of bed Troy Bolton?" Ryan said just outside Troys window (I love it just keep in mind Troys parents don't know he is gay and would probably beat the shit out of him if they did.) "What do you mean Am I going to get out of bed? I've been out of bed for the passed 20 minutes." Troy said knowing he just lied about like Ryan could ever see he was still in bed and just got up. "Troy open the window and let me in its a little chilly outside right now." Ryan said no longer talking on the phone but saying it from the other side of the window. Which made Troy a little scared. "Now please Troy it really is cold, and I really am out here please." Ryan no longer asking but begging which some how always made Troy just feel sorry for him he really never know why it just always had. "OK I'm coming hold one second." As he said that someone was knocking on his bedroom door all that he could think of is 'Shit my dad' as he thought of what to do he ran to the window and told Ryan hold on his dad was here. "Come in." Troys heart was beating what felt like a thousand times faster just saying those two little words. "Troy we need to talk, it's about me and your mom going out of town the week will you be alright by yourself?" Troys dad asked making try feel a million times better knowing that his dad didn't hear anything Ryan said. "Yeah sure dad I'll be alright this week." But in the back of his mind Troy was thinking "Oh Hell yeah I'll be alright Ryan is going to be able to spend the whole week with me" Troy had started to day dream, but suddenly was snapped back to reality when his dad got up to leave. (OK sorry but I have to say this before I forget if it would have been my parents they would have asked Dalton are you there, Hello Dalton? Sorry just had to say that) "And remember son no WILD parties." With that Mr. Bolton left his sons room."What?, OK now what was I doing again?" As Troy was thinking of what he was doing before his dad came in it struck. "RYAN!" Troy ran over to the window opened it and let Ryan in. "I'm sooo sorry babe I didn't mean to forget about you its just that my dad came in and well my mind got side tracked." As Troy was telling Ryan why he got side tracked, which Ryan really didn't care about he lend in and kissed his boyfriend on the lips how was still trying to explain his self. "Troy I don't really care about that as long as I can be with you I don't care. So when do you're parents leave?" Ryan finished saying re closing the gap,between him and Troy. After about two minutes of kissing Troy finally remembered Ryans question, and re broke there kiss. "I think in about two hours why do you ask?" Troy re re closing the gap. "just thought we could have some fun after they left." Ryan said with a evil little glare in his eyes which Troy now know after being with Ryan for a while it always means sex. "Come on Ryan take your cloths off and come lay down with me, and don't worry they won't come back in." Troy said breaking the kissing for now to go lock the door and soon jumped in bed and got under the covers watching Ryan take off all his clothes except his boxers, but he know those would come off in a few hours. As Ryan was getting into bed with Troy, Troys dad was at the door. "Oh shit Ryan hide in the bathroom and take your clothes with you quick." Ryan didn't wait one second he got his clothes and quitely ran to the bathroom, and closed the door. "Troy are you wake, if so just wanted to tell you see this Friday me and your mom are leaving and remember no wild Parties." "Bye Hun see you in Friday" As both of Troy's mom and dad said bye, Troy said bye and see you in a week too. With that the last thing Troy heard was the closing of the gradge door and his dad's car leaving the drive way. "Troy is it safe to come out yet?" Ryan asked almost crying just for the simple fact of what might happen if he was caught with Troy. "Yeah sure my parents will be gone till Friday so I say lets sleep for a little while get something to eat later and well you know later." Troy said just as happy as he could be which he was extremely happy that he didn't get caught and he could spend the whole week with his lover Ryan. Ryan was glad to know that his parents where gone and was even more happy to know that he and Troy could be together without having to worry about his parents. "Come on lets get some sleep Ryan" Troy said watching Ryan come out of the bathroom drop his clothes on the floor and get in bed with Troy the love of his life. "I love you Troy Bolton." "I love you to Ryan Evans." Troy said kissing Ryan on the lips and saying good night.

**Chapter 1 DONE!!!**

Ok I hope you guys liked it please tell me what you think if you don't think its that good please tell me just don't send me hate mail, but please tell me what I need to do to improve on it. Thanks

Dalton "and yes that is my birth name"


	2. Chapter 2

Sigh Well after being in my room for a while and just doing nothing the second part of the story came too me. "I have a very sick and twisted mind." But to everyone on TP thanks for your comments, and the person that said cute on thanks that really cheered me up. But I took everyone's idea, thoughts, and stuff like that and thought I would try this again. So please don't come after me and kill me. Thanks

"I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you too Ryan Evans." Troy said kissing Ryan on the lips and saying good night. Is where I left you guys (sorry my cold got even worse) Oh by the way for who ever didn't know this story is being made while I'm dead sick. So if it sounds really F-up sorry. But I guess on with the story.

Adn I still don't own Hish school musical or the characters so people don't even try it.

**Chapter 2**

"Uh what was that?" Troy said suddenly startled awake. "What the hell was that?" What ever it was had also startled Ryan awake too.

"What going on who's here?" Ryan said in a scared little voice, just like earlier that same day when Troy's dad knocked on the door.

"I don't know, Ryan just stay here I'll be right back." As Troy was getting out of bed he heard someone at the door whispering something that he couldn't understand. "Ryan hurry and get in the bathroom" Troy whispering so that whoever was at the door couldn't here him.

"Not without you come, on Troy come on." Ryan pleading with Troy to get him incase it was a robber. OK I know cheesy right so sue me "please don't" like I said in the first chapter I'm putting my own experience into this story "never had a boyfriend how sad" but some of this has happened so back to the story.But Ryan might as well have been talking to a brick wall Troy wouldn't come with him. He was determined to find out who was here, and some how make sure Ryan was safe.

"Troy Hun are you awake?" Asked Mrs. Bolton, "Oh shit that the hell are they doing home there not suppose to be home till Friday." Was all that was going on in Troy's mind, that and what if his parents came in to see him and Ryan only in there boxer shorts. All hell would break loose.

"Yeah I'm awake why are you guys back so soon?" As Troy was asking all of a sudden he remembered Ryan was right by the bathroom, if his parents came in… oh shit they would find out. I know screwed up on my part sorry it's the meds I'm taking not really my fault I got sick."We just thought you would like to come with us." Mrs. Bolton said sending waves of fear throw Troy's body.

"N…No I don't want to go you guys go ahead." Troy now worried more then ever that his parents would want to come in a talk with him.

"Troy open this door we need to talk about you not wanting to come." Mr. Bolton said in a very strict voice.

I swear I'm going to kill the narrator

Hey the Narrator is sick so back the fuck off Troy

Well you didn't have to write that

Yes, yes I did what part of it's my story and I'll write it the way I see fit do you not understand

Still your mean

get over it see what you did you made the read's confused now great, sorry everyone SOMEONE doesn't like the way I'm writing this story but back to the story

I still hate you

I know now can we get back to the story?

Fine you win

Good now back to the story

As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted "Troy open this door now we need to talk." Mr. Bolton said again waiting for his son to open his bedroom door.

"Ca…Can't we just talk like this?" Troy asked scared to hell that his dad would just break in.

"TROY NOW OPENING THIS DAMN DOOR!" Mr. Bolton screaming at Troy to open his bedroom door at that very moment.

**Chapter 2 done!!!**

I know evil little me but sorry it took so long to update its called 3 nights in the hospital not that much fun. But I'm finally home are doing better. But I hope you all like it.

Dalton


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well after going to the hospital to see a family member, and getting ready to tell my mom the biggest secret of my life the 4th chapter may come a lot later then expected. Just so I can get this out of the way I don't own High School Musical nor there actors nor do if I know if they are gay or not so there. But I hope you all enjoy this one and it's really sad what happens to Troy and Ryan. But I had to put it in here just because it came to me.

"TROY NOW OPENING THIS DAMN DOOR!" Mr. Bolton screaming at Troy to open his bedroom door at that very moment.

Well here we go oh I will try not to have any of these thing points to () But again not promising anything

**Chapter 3**

"W…why do I have to open the door, can't we just talk like this?" Troy said more worried about what was really going on with his dad. His dad would have just left it at, "Ok then have a nice week." And would have left him alone not blowing up like this there was something much more then a trip.

"FINE WHY THE HELL IS THAT FAG RYAN EVENS CAR IN THE BACK OF THE HOUSE!" Mr. Bolton said screaming to where the dead could probably wake.

"WHAT?" Is all Troy said the next thing he know is there was a hole in his door and saw his dads hand coming throw and looking for the door handle.

"Da…" Was all that came out of Troy's mouth the next thing he knew was his dad was in his room with his mom looking for someone.

"TROY WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Mr. Bolton screamed looking for Ryan to see if he was in his son's room. And if he was Ryan probably would live and neither would Troy.

"Son just tell us the truth are you and Ryan…are you and Ryan.." Is all Mrs. Bolton got out before her husband cut her off.

"Damn it Troy are you gay or not we won't do a thing just tell us." Mr. Bolton said but in the back of his mind he would disown his son, or kill him just because he would not tolerate it. Mr. Bolton would not have a gay son his father had raised him to hate homosexual's so he had hoped that his son would have done the same but looks like not. "Troy I know Ryan is in here now call him out or I'll go looking for him in here." With that said Mr. Bolton was getting ready to destroy his son room.

"W…fine Ryan come out here." Troy said crying his eyes out more afraid for Ryan then for himself. As Ryan was coming out of the bathroom Mr. Bolton hit Troy right in the stomach which made Troy fly back at least five feet. As Ryan watched his boyfriend, lover, and the man he would do anything for, Troy's dad started to head for Ryan.

"You fucking faggot why the hell did you have to go and make my son gay I swear I'm going to kill you!" Mr. Bolton said starting to let rage take more control then what it should be aloud. As Mr. Bolton has coming at Ryan getting ready to hit him and kill him Ryan dodged Mr. Bolton's blind rage.

"Thanks mom for making me take those classes." Is all Ryan could think of besides getting to Troy and using his body as a shield incase Troy's fucked up father tried to hit his son. As Mr. Bolton stood in shock that this kid just dodged a powerful punch started to head towards Troy and Ryan. As Ryan jumped on the bed on gentle got on top of Troy pain went throw Ryan's back and throw Troy's back as well. When Ryan looked at the door Mrs. Bolton had a gun that was still smoking that's when it all went black.

**Chapter 3 Done…**

Well here is chapter three sorry it took a while to write it my dad just passed away today. "7-22-07" So it's going to be a long time before chapter 4 but please tell me what you think.

Dalton


	4. Chapter 4

Sigh I couldn't tell my mom that I'm Gay; I figure it will hurt her to much. Sigh Oh well I'll tell her soon "I hope". But that hasn't stop my sick and twisted mind from coming up with chapter four now has it. I Got one really nice review on chapter three so I want to take this time to say thanks Samaster who said that they where sorry to hear about my dad, and calling Troy's parents well just check the review for your self. Well this time I'm not even going to say it because by now you should know I don't own the right/actors/etc… of HSM, Disney does. "Curse you Disney!!!" But here it is this one is much nicer and sweeter and how knows maybe a little sex. But please Review my story it would mean a lot to me. Thanks

"Thanks mom for making me take those classes." Is all Ryan could think of besides getting to Troy and using his body as a shield incase Troy's fucked up father tried to hit his son. As Mr. Bolton stood in shock that this kid just dodged a powerful punch started to head towards Troy and Ryan. As Ryan jumped on the bed on gentle got on top of Troy pain went throw Ryan's back and throw Troy's back as well. When Ryan looked at the door Mrs. Bolton had a gun that was still smoking that's when it all went black.

(Here we go)

**Chapter 4…**

One week later

"W…what…uh…What the hell happened?" Ryan asked not remembering a thing. All he knew was Troy wasn't right by him and he was in total pain. Ryan closed his eyes again to see if he really was awake.

_BEEP_

"What?" Was all that Ryan needed to hear before he was fully awake he was in the one place he had hoped he wouldn't be in the hospital. "W…Why the hell am I…" before he could even finish his sentence the door opened and there stood the love of his life, his lover/boyfriend/ his safe haven Troy Bolton.

"RYAN YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!" Troy basically screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran to his boyfriend's side too see if he was ok.

"What? What do you mean I'm alive?" Is all Ryan could say with a horde look on his face.

"You don't remember my mom shoot both of us." Troy said with a straight face.

_**Flashback**__**…**_

_BANG_

_"Damn it you fucking missed him your suppose to shoot Troy and leave the Evans kid out of it." Mr. Bolton Said as harshly as he could known if __the Evans family found out they would be screwed. _(Oh by the way the Evans Family has more money then…do I even need to say it?) _But Troy was in pain the bullet went right throw Ryan's back out his thank God right side , went right throw Troy's shoulder blade and right out his back side._

_"S…Sorry I thought I would have hit Troy instead of Ryan." Mrs. Bolton said almost crying that see shot the wrong person._

_"Leave the fucking gun lets go, we will be back Troy to finish this that much I fucking promise you." Mr. Bolton said with the meanest tone he could. Grabbing his wife and running down the stairs to his car leaving Troy with Ryan._

_Troy know that his dad would be back to kill him and didn't care what would happen the next time. But Troy didn't care all he cared about was saving his boyfriend from death. Troy reached for his phone still holding__ onto__ Ryan __afraid that if he did move too much Ryan would die right then and there. Troy dialed 911, and told them what happened and gave the address, they where there in 15 minutes. At the time troy wasn't sure why he was in pain but when the Ambulance arrived and moved Ryan carefully they say that Troy was also hurt._

_**End Flashback.**_

"S..She got you too?" Ryan started to cry after Troy told him the story, more worried about Troy's safety then his own.

"Yeah she got me to not like she got you though the doctor had to just had to clean it and patch it up really good he said it should be healed in about three weeks but I have to keep my arm up in this stupid thing for that time." Troy was more worried about Ryan when he finished talking because Ryan was a total wreak.

Ryan was afraid and angry at the same time he was afraid that Troy's mom and dad would keep up the "promise" and kill Troy and was angry that he couldn't do anything at all to stop it or could he?

"Troy I have something to ask you." Ryan was sure he had to do this Troy had given him soo much that Ryan was sure of this.

"Sure babe what is it?" Is all Troy said.

**CHAPTER 4 DONE!!!**

HAHAHAHA I'm so evil if you want to know what happens next just wait till the next chapter takes place. And I know Troy's mom and dad are fucking crazy for trying to kill there son and his boyfriend. Oh and I want to thank everyone who is reading my story truly it means a lot to me and the reviews do to so please review this and tell me what you think. Oh and I will try to put a sex scene in here "soon I hope"

Dalton


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so…HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally told my mom that I'm gay, well really she asked me if I am gay and I told her yes and she was really cool with it. So I was really happy about it and still am , but sorry for not updating in a little while "even though some of you are probably happy I haven't updated in a week or so." But I have to say this I just type anything that comes out of my head I don't do all that planning out stuff. Nope I just write what comes to my mind so if it has sounded really fucked up and strange sorry but that's just who I am. And I'm not even going to say it because we all know I don't own it so there. But just like the other one please review my story it would mean a lot to me. Oh before I forget I'll try to keep the cussing down to a minimum no promises though.

"Troy I have something to ask you." Ryan was sure he had to do this Troy had given him soo much that Ryan was sure of this.

"Sure babe what is it?" Is all Troy said.

(OK everyone ready here we go…again)

**Chapter 5…**

"Troy I want you to come live with me and my family." Ryan said as calmly as he could not wanting the whole hospital to hear him.

"Ryan I…" Is all Troy said before he was cut off by a trembling Ryan.

"Troy you don't have live with me and my family I just want to protect you that's all I don't want your parents to come back and kill you." Ryan was now crying uncontrollably because he didn't want Troy out there on the streets to die or wait for his parents to find him and kill him. That thought made Ryan cry even hard then he already was.

"Ryan…I would love to live with you and your family, but what if my pare…"Troy was cut off yet again not by Ryan looking at him, or by the pain that was in his shoulder, but by his own thoughts that cut him off from finishing his sentence all sorts of thing where running through his head "what if they come to the Evans house? Will they really try to kill me? Will they kill Ryan if I live with the?" All sorts of thing where running through his head, but his concentration was broken by Ryan's soft voice.

"Troy I know your parents may come after you and you don't want me and my family to get involved but I won't let you live on the streets or by your self you're moving in with me and that's final, so get over it." Ryan said in a hard but playful voice.

"But… Fine I'll move in but what about all my stuff at my house?" Troy said giving up all hope on try to argue knowing that Ryan wasn't about to let him out of that room without him agreeing on him moving in with Ryan.

"Good now come on and get in bed the nurse won't mind I'm sure and well I miss your touch." Ryan said with a horny yet playful look.

"Ryan don't you think we should wait till your at least off those machines?" Troy said looking at Ryan with a strange face.

"But…but please Troy please?" Ryan begged wanting his boyfriend in bed with him just like when he was at Troy's house before Troy's crazy mom almost killed him.

"Fine you win Ryan but no sex till you're full recovered got it?" Troy said in a mother like voice just to piss of Ryan but also at the same time hoping Ryan would put his acting skills forward and play along.

"But..but mom why?" Ryan said in a little kiddy voice which surprised Troy on how good it was.

"Because I'm you're mother and I said no sex till your wound's are healed got it?" Troy said in that mother tone (we all hate so much) that made Ryan pout.

"Fine mommy Troy, but seriously Troy please get in bed with me." Pleaded Ryan hoping Troy would agree and make him feel safe even though they where both in a hospital.

"Sure I'll lay on the other side though just so I'm not laying down on your "wires" and that away I can control your movements." Troy said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the other side of Ryan's bed just so he could stop Ryan from trying to have sex.

"Ok just please fuck me." Ryan said as he watched Troy get in his hospital bed with him.

"Ryan… Maybe later I promise now go to bed you need your strength for tomorrow. OK?" Troy whispered into Ryan's ear even though Troy would have loved to fuck his boyfriend he know Ryan was in really bad shape Hell he just woke up and something like that would hurt him even more. "All we need is some sleep that's all we need is some…Zzzzzzz" is all Troy said what he didn't know was that Ryan was already asleep.

**Chapter 4 DONE!!!!**

OK so this is another chapter done damn I never really thought it would be 5 chapters later I figured maybe 3 or 4 but never 5. OK So I only had one of () thoughts which I think is really good just because the last two chapters didn't have any. But now I have to race against time to finish this story because Hell is coming "a.k.a school" But besides that I really am happy just because I got another review please Review my story it would mean everything to me. But bye "for now"

Dalton


	6. Chapter 6

Shit my life is being turned up side down now, ok I thought my mom was cool with me being gay I still think she is but she asked me why do I think I'm gay so I had to tell her EVERYTHING which I didn't plan on telling much. I swear my life should be a movie in its own rights. Ok enough talking about my life and its problems when you want to read Troy and Ryan's problems, ok so far you guys have been really great with my story "Mostly the ones that review/comment" But still thanks to a friend on I was able to get to work on part 6...well this chapter anyways. But like all of the other chapters/parts I DON'T OWN HSM, THE ACTORS, ACTRESS, Disney does. If I did well they wouldn't be able to show it on T.V. lets just say that. But thanks again for reading & reviewing/commenting on my story. Well here we go…

"Ryan… Maybe later I promise now go to bed you need your strength for tomorrow. OK?" Troy whispered into Ryan's ear even though Troy would have loved to fuck his boyfriend he know Ryan was in really bad shape Hell he just woke up and something like that would hurt him even more. "All we need is some sleep that's all we need is some…Zzzzzzz" is all Troy said what he didn't know was that Ryan was already asleep.

(Here we go)

**Chapter 6…**

Troy and Ryan didn't notice it but the nurse, Doctor, and Ryan's parents where all in the room while they where a sleep.

"Doc how much longer will it be until Ryan's able to come home?" Mrs. Evans said in a whisper looking at the boys to make sure they where still asleep, not wanting either of them to wakeup in the middle of the night.

"In two days he should be able to go home we are planning to take him off everything except the I.V. just incase we can't get him to drink anything." Doctor Bala said looking at Mr. And Mrs. Evans and Troy and Ryan. "Don't worry Mrs. Evans they will be fine. Your son has healed extremely well given where he was shot at." Dr. Bala said with a gentle look on her face showing that there was nothing to fear right now.

"Dr. Bala is it alright for Troy to stay with Ryan." Mrs. Evans said but she really wanted to say was "Is it alright for Troy to be in bed with Ryan" but she thought that would sound a little pervy.

"Yes it's alright as long as Troy does not hit Ryan's arm it should be fine alright." Dr. Bala said to all three of them making sure the nurse wouldn't try to remove Troy from Ryan's bed.

"Thanks Dr. Bala" Mr. Evans said as he and Mrs. Evans left the room to go home and get some sleep

"Nurse when Troy wakes up tell him I would like to speak with him." Dr. Bala said in that doctor type voice with that Dr. Bala left to check with the Nurse's station on something.

"Yes Dr. Bala" The nurse said and with that left the room leaving both Troy and Ryan asleep in a dream world all of there own.

**Chapter 6 DONE!!!**

Short I know I just had to get this out here just because I'll be gone for like the whole weekend. Oh Dr. Bala is a real Doctor she's my family's doctor so I had to put her in here just because I can. But I bet you all want to know what she's going to say to Troy well guess what she's going to say……………………………… like I would really tell you people ha. Until I get back from New Mexico BYE

Dalton


	7. Chapter 7

"Nurse when Troy wakes up tell him I would like to speak with him." Dr. Bala said in that doctor type voice with that Dr. Bala left to check with the Nurse's station on something.

"Yes Dr. Bala" The nurse said and with that left the room leaving both Troy and Ryan asleep in a dream world all of there own.

**Chapter 7…**

_Later that day_

"Morning babe." Ryan said groaning, moaning, and stretching just to wake up but trying not to move that arm. "Troy… Troy where are you babe?" Ryan said nervous that something might have happened it wasn't like Troy to just leave him there in a bed without him staying there till Ryan woke up.

"Ah good Mr. Evans your awake." The nurse said walking in to the room to check the I.V.

"WH…Where's Troy at?" Ryan said afraid Troy got thrown out of the Hospital.

"Ah Mr. Bolton is talking to Dr. Bala about something he should be back in a few. If you need anything else please just call the nurses station." The Nurse said turning to leave "Oh and please do get worked up Mr. Evans it wouldn't be good for you to faint and have to stay here longer then necessary." The Nurse said with a smile that could scar the meanest person alive to death. As she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Bitch." Is all Ryan said making sure the door was fully closed when he said that. "I guess I should rest till Troy comes back." Was all Ryan thought and went right back to sleep.

"Mr. Bolton is it." Dr. Bala said

"Yes but could you please just call me Troy I don't really want anything to do with my parent and there last name." troy said with a hurt and disgust look in his face.

"Of course Troy. Now I asked you to come with me because I have some very important news to tell you about Ryan that his parents want you to hear. Ryan must never know about this no one must ever know about this. Do you understand?" Dr. Bala said try to tell Troy that this is serious what she was about to tell Troy.

"Yes go a head" Troy said with tears starting to form in the back of his eyes known this news was not going to be good.

"Ryan died on the way here Troy, the shot was very, very close to his heart if it would have been about two more centimeters to the left Ryan would be in the graveyard right now. The only reason why he is alive to day is because we where able to revive him. But we are not sure how long his heart will continue to function it could be any where from a day more, to a week, month, six months, a year, or years. We just don't know. But what we do know is this if a donor heart is available then he will be the first one to get it, his parents have already signed all the papers. They just thought that you would like to know so that if you have anything to say to Ryan you need to say it now because like I said he could die at anytime just because of where Mrs. Bolton shoot Ryan at." By the time Dr. Bala finished Troy was already crying his eyes out he just couldn't stop crying the thought of him losing the only person he cared for, the love of his life, his lover, boyfriend the man he wanted to spend all his time with could die in a mater of hours, days, etc… All he could think of was Ryan while Dr. Bala spoke.

"Dr. Bala _sob__s_ what type of_gulps_ heart would Ryan need?" Troy was trying to keep the sobs and gulps and crying down just so he could have a simple question but it was proving to difficult too.

"He would need a strong young heart some one like you Troy he would need someone like your heart to live a normal life." Dr. Bala said looking Troy right in the eyes. "Troy listen I know what your thinking but its not worth it do kill yourself just to save him he's still alive and needs you, you have to be strong for him got it." Dr. Bala said it like a mom would perfectly.

"OK, I… I won't I'll be there for him right up to the very end I promise that." Troy said trying to recover from how Dr. Bala know what he was going to do

"Well Troy it was nice meeting you lets hope the next time I we talk it will be over the successful surgery of Ryan's heart transplant. Dr. Bala said with a warm soothing smile.

"Ok…ok then lets do, that then" Troy smiled back with his award winning smile. With that Dr. Bala and Troy left the therapy room and went down to Ryan's room.

**Chapter 7 done!**

Dalton


	8. Chapter 8

I'M BACK!!!! OK so after writing chapter 7 I feel into a state of depression "I'm still in it but a little better now" I didn't plan on continuing writing this story until I was out of my depressed state but I go a review from some one named Rhistix (Rhiannon) and it was a really nice one so I have to say thanks for that and to my friend Taz thanks too But I hope chapter 8 "That's really strange for me to say never really expected to be at 8 chapters" is a bit lighter then chapter 7 which again sorry for it being dark and not writing anything like I usually I just really feel into that state. But enough about me and my life (Maybe I should make a fan fiction about it… Nah) but I hope you all enjoy chapter please read and review please!!!!!

And By the Way I DON'T OWN HSM DISNEY DOES!!! "Me and Disney need to have a talk about that I want to own it!!!!!!!!!!!!!" lets GO!!!

"Well Troy it was nice meeting you lets hope the next time I we talk it will be over the successful surgery of Ryan's heart transplant. Dr. Bala said with a warm soothing smile.

"Ok…ok then lets do, that then" Troy smiled back with his award winning smile. With that Dr. Bala and Troy left the therapy room and went down to Ryan's room.

**Chapter 8…**

"Hey babe how do you feel?" Troy said as he entered Ryan's room closing the door behind him

"Alright I guess but your in trouble." Ryan was close to laughing as he said that.

"Why?" Troy said with a questionable look on his face.

"Because the doctor was right behind you and you closed the door right in her face" Ryan was now half laughing and half giggling at what his boyfriend had done.

"What no…" Is all Troy got out before Ryan's door opened.

"Troy you are no longer allowed to touch doors got it!" Dr. Bala said as she made sure her nose wasn't broken.

"AHHHHH Dr. Bala I'm sorry really I am I forgot you where right behind me, please don't hurt me!!!!!!" Tory scream/whispered afraid that Dr. Bala would either A) Throw him out of Ryan's room, or B) make him pay for a surgery.

"Troy don't worry I wouldn't hurt you and I know your sorry we are all human we all make mistakes." Dr. Bala said with a small smile to show no harm was done. "Actually I need to speak to both of you if that's alright?" Dr. Bala said with a small hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Sure." Both Troy and Ryan said at the same time.

"OK now boys I know this is hard for you two to do but." Dr. Bala said before she was interrupted by her cell. "Ah I'm sorry boys I'll have to tell you later Troy stay here…never mind I forgot you always stay here. I'll be right back in about ten maybe twenty minutes top be right back." And with that Dr. Bala left the room shutting the door right behind her given Troy and Ryan some time alone.

**Chapter 8 DONE!!!**

Hahahahahahahaha I'm so evil I know short chapter "really sort" but I will start work on chapter 9 which might be what Dr. Bala had to go get or Troy and Ryan dare I say it **SEX SCENE!!!!! ** but please review I really want someone to review that is what keeps me in a good mode to write this but I hope you did enjoy this chapter and yes the mode really has change but will it stay that way? What did Dr. Bala want to say to the boys? But I hope you enjoyed.

Dalton


	9. Chapter 9

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU!!!!!! OK so as soon as I read a comment from my new friend at I had to start writing chapter 9 so I have to give my personal shout out to GraviFan1 & Homanashi for all the comments they have left me so THANK YOU!!! Seriously reviews/comments are the only reason why I still write this story. Ok so my life isn't completely shit there is some things good to it. Oh Disney still won't pick up there phones for them to give me control over HSM "Bastards" But like always I don't own it Disney does. But if I did Troy and Ryan would have soo many sex scene's that it would be on an adult program. I am true evil and sick mindedness But time for the only reason you people come here for is my "suckish" story of Tryan please tell me what you think!!!!

"Sure." Both Troy and Ryan said at the same time.

"OK now boys I know this is hard for you two to do but." Dr. Bala said before she was interrupted by her cell. "Ah I'm sorry boys I'll have to tell you later Troy stay here…never mind I forgot you always stay here. I'll be right back in about ten maybe twenty minutes top be right back." And with that Dr. Bala left the room shutting the door right behind her given Troy and Ryan some time alone.

**Chapter 9…**

"Dr. Bala the heart for Mr. Ryan Evans has came we only Ha.." The nurse was cut off by a wave of Dr. Bala's hand.

"I know nurse let's go ahead and get Ryan ready I want the surgery scheduled for today in 30 minutes understand?" Dr. Bala said with a sound of relief in her voice that Ryan may still have a real chance at living.

"Yes Dr. Bala I will get the room ready." The nurse said rushing off to get the surgery room ready for Ryan. With the Nurse gone Dr. Bala call Ryan's parents and his sister.

"Mr. Evan's?"

"Yes?"

"It will be today."

"Today?"

"Yes Mr. Evan's it will be today."

"When?"

"25 minutes from now."

"Well tell his sister and we will be there in a few."

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye Dr. Bala"

"I guess I need to go get Ryan now." Dr. Bala thought to herself as she walked down the hall to Ryan's room.

_At that very moment Ryan and Troy where…_

"I love you Ry." Troy said breaking the heated kiss with his boyfriend.

"I know" Ryan said replacing his lips on to Troy's bringing back the passion and sensation that was there a few seconds ago.

Neither Ryan nor Troy heard the door open until Dr. Bala coughed "Uh hum" Is all Dr. Bala did that's when both boys finally realized that they where no longer alone.

"Dr…Bala…we..we didn't…"Ryan mumbled with Troy on top of him blushing uncontrollably.

"How long have you been there" Troy finished Ryan's incomplete sentence still on top of Ryan and blushing more then Ryan.

"Long enough to see you two boys kissing." Dr. Bala said trying to stop from laughing at the boys and there now even redder faces. "What I wanted to tell you two in no Sex till Ryan's is fully recovered and by the looks of things I came just in time to tell you that." Dr. Bala now giggling at the two boys and there cherry red face's."Troy please go to the waiting room a nurse will tell you what's going on as for you Ryan you will be going into emergency surgery for a heart transplant please don't ask any question's right now it's something that must be done now." Dr. Bala was no longer giggling at the boys she had a straight face and a serious tone in her voice that showed that she was not joking.

Neither Ryan nor Troy said anything. Tory got out of Ryan's bed and was getting ready to leave when he stopped turned around went back to Ryan's side and whispered "Please Ry don't die I don't think I can live without you." Troy was now hold back tears, tears he didn't want his true love to see. Troy kissed Ryan on the forehead turned and left the room leaving Dr. Bala and Ryan in the room with 3 nurses coming towards him.

"Mr.Bol…"The Nurse was interrupted by Troy's hand wave.

"Please just call me Troy I don't want anything to do with their last name." Troy said still tring to hold back the tears.

"Every well please fallow me to the waiting room, Mr. And Mrs. Evan's should be there along with there daughter." The nurse said looking into Troy's eye's seeing that he was scared for Ryan's safety.

"ok" is all Troy said with that he fallowed the nurse to the waiting room for family and friends of those that are in surgery.

_Back in Ryan's room_

"Ok if everything is ready then take Mr. Evan's to the surgery room." Dr. Bala said "And Ryan I will see you in the recovery room." With that the nurse's took Ryan down to the surgery while Dr. Bala went to do get washed up for surgery.

As they took Ryan down to the surgery room he asked. "Why do I have to go in for emergency surgery?" Ryan asked with a very scared look on his face.

"Sorry Ryan we can't tell you tell after the surgery it's up to the doctor to tell you why we can't. Look we are already here don't worry it will go bye fast." Is all the nurse said before they brought him up to the surgery table and put him on it. "Ryan start counting backwards from one hundred." The anesthetist said.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95…, 94…, 93…" And Ryan was out cold for surgery.

_Back in the waiting room_

"Troy how are you?" Sharpay asked trying just like Troy to hold back the tears of what is going on.

"Alright I guess thanks for asking what you and your parents?" Troy asked not wanting to look Sharpay in the eyes afraid he would start to cry right then and there.

"We're all alright I guess. How was Ry before surgery?" Sharpay asked now on the verge of crying.

"He..he.. oh Sharpay he at least had some light in his eyes I'm scared now I really am." Troy cried the words out and fell to the ground crying as Sharpay bent down to comfort Troy and to cry with him to show that she was afraid and scared for her brother too. Mrs. Evans couldn't take seeing the two of them crying and broke down crying on her husband's shirt.

**Chapter 9 Done!!!**

Ok I hope you guys liked this chapter I was about to cry just because it reminded me of my dad's surgery for his kidney. But like I said in the beginning I was putting my personal experience into this story and now you get to see kind of what me and my family went through when my dad was put in ICU after his surgery. But unlike my dad dying a few months later I can't kill Ryan or Troy off I relate to Ryan to much and Troy just a little. But please tell me what you think I would really like some feed back on this story. I do have to say this I hate the first 4 chapters of my story now I just think I could have made it a little better but oh well. I have less then a week to get close to finishing this story. But this is the longest chapter bye far with 4 page 1,319 words I hope you all like it. But please comment/Review this. Thanks and sorry for the sad ending on this chapter.

Dalton


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone that reads this story Ok with school here in Texas only 2 days away "HELP ME!!!!!" I won't be able to updated till the weekend "Or if I just don't feel like doing homework" But the good news is that this is the 10th CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! Ok so like I said before I never really expected this story to go beyond 5 or 6 chapters, but look where here at chapter 10 YAY!!!!!!! OK so like always I don't own HSM Disney does "Damn it" but I guess here we go with the story shall we. Oh and before I forget I'm coming out to my school the first day so please wish me luck that I don't end up in the hospital "wow that would be really strange I would be just like Ryan." But on with the story

"We're all alright I guess. How was Ry before surgery?" Sharpay asked now on the verge of crying.

"He..he.. oh Sharpay he at least had some light in his eyes I'm scared now I really am." Troy cried the words out and fell to the ground crying as Sharpay bent down to comfort Troy and to cry with him to show that she was afraid and scared for her brother too. Mrs. Evans couldn't take seeing the two of them crying and broke down crying on her husband's shirt.

**Chapter 10…**

It had been 4 hours since Ryan was took in to the operation room, those 4 hours felt like days to the Evan's family and to Troy who by now had stopped crying but wouldn't eat or drink anything that either Mr. or Mrs. Evan's offered even Sharpay tried to get him to eat something but he wouldn't all he did was stare at the double door's waiting for someone to come out and say something.

"Damn it, what's taking them so long?" Troy finally said in frustration that no one was talking or updating them on Ryan.

"Troy dear, the doctor said it could take six hours until they everything is back to normal, plus the pacemaker they have to take Ryan off when the Heart is fully functioning." Mrs. Evan's said in a clam voice trying to keep Troy from getting even angrier then he already was.

"Still none of this would have happened if my Fucking parents wouldn't have been so hateful. Why couldn't they just accept us? Why?" Troy was now shacking his head as he remembered that day so clearly as if the events that had taking place over a week and a half ago had just happened again.

(Wow I haven't gone one of these in a while…Oh sorry oh yeah I'm not going to do the flashback so you don't have to worry…never mind one flashback with everything on it coming up.)

_Flashback…_

_BANG_

_"Damn it you fucking missed him __your suppose__ to shoot Troy and leave the Evans kid out of it." Mr. Bolton Said as harshly as he could known if the Evans family found out they would be screwed. _(Oh by the way the Evans Family has more money then…do I even need to say it?) _But Troy was in pain the bullet went right throw Ryan's back out his thank God right side , went right throw Troy's shoulder blade and right out his back side._

_"S…Sorry I thought I would have hit Troy instead of Ryan." Mrs. Bolton said almost crying that see shot the wrong person._

_"Leave the fucking gun lets go, we will be back Troy to finish this that much I fucking promise you." Mr. Bolton said with the meanest tone he could. Grabbing his wife and running down the stairs to his car leaving Troy with Ryan._

_Troy know that his dad would be back to kill him and didn't care what would happen the next time. But Troy didn't care all he cared about was saving his boyfriend from death. Troy reached for his phone still holding onto Ryan afraid that if he did move too much Ryan would die right then and there. __Troy dialed 911, and told them what happened and gave the address, they where there in 15 minutes.__ At the time troy wasn't sure why he was in pain but when the Ambulance arrived and moved Ryan carefully they say that Troy was also hurt._

End Flashback.

Troy couldn't believe that his mother had shot both Ryan and himself, he know they would be back to finish the job and that's what scared Troy the most was the fact the he would never be safe at school until both his parent's where caught and locked up for good. Troy was brought out of his train of thought as the doctor came through the double doors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evan's I take it?" Doctor Dragon said.

"Yes?" They both said at the same time clearly afraid of the news.

"I'm Doctor Dragon I preformed Ryan's heart transplant." He said sitting down in one of the eight seat's in the waiting room.

"Is my baby ok?" Mrs. Evan's asked with a worried mother's look on her face.

"Is my boyfriend still alive?" Troy asked with a red face that showed he had been doing some serious crying.

"Yes to both of them, Ryan is doing beautiful in the recovery room and did beautifully in surgery the transplant went without a single complication." Doctor Dragon said to everyone there. "Troy before I forget Dr. Bala would like to see you outside she said she had something important to tell you." Dr. Dragon said in the normal Dr. voice.

"Um ok thanks where outside exactly?" Troy asked with a confused look on his face.

"In the court yard just out side the cafeteria, you do know where that is right?" Dr. Dragon asked

"Yeah thanks." As Troy got up to leave the room and see what Dr. Bala wanted he stopped dead in his tracks and said "Sharpay tell Ry I love him and I'll be there in a few." And before anyone could say anything Troy was gone to see what the doctor had to say.

**Chapter 10 DONE!!!**

Like it thought that might help everyone that just read's this to show that Ryan is alright and Dr. Dragon is again just like Dr. Bala is a real Doctor that my family knows unlike dr. Bala who we go for if we need a Dr.'s note Doctor Dragon removed my dads kidney so I thought I would make him a heart Dr. instead but now the real question come up what is Dr. Bala going to say to Troy? Is Ryan going to be alright after everything is said and done? And why am I writing these stupid questions? No seriously why am I. But Bye for now and please review/comment.

Dalton


	11. Chapter 11

OK with less then 24 hours till I go back and tell everyone at school I'm gay. Just thought I would go ahead and make chapter 11 so guys aren't asking what Dr. Bala wanted with Troy. But I have to thank some people for there comments and thank for telling me that I posted chapter 9 twice I did fix it. So thanks. Be here are the people that have reviewed/commented on my story from chapter 9 and ten.

The Next News Headline- Thanks for your comment's and thanks for telling me I posted 9 twice again sorry.

J.M.Captein- Thanks for your comment and I don't even know if there is going to be a happy ending. But lets hope that my mind doesn't think of anything else to put Troy and Ryan through more trouble.

Taz- Thanks for your comment and telling me that I posted it twice.

TP

GRAVIFAN1- Thank as always for your comments on I don't think I could kill Ry off I like him to much.

Ok now that all the thanks' are out of the way I guess its time to figure out what the doctor wanted. Oh and I have to thank Joey (a.k.a xxBoppingAllTheWayxx) for his words in my PM's so thanks Joey. But let's go ahead with this thing then.

"Um ok thanks where outside exactly?" Troy asked with a confused look on his face.

"In the court yard just out side the cafeteria, you do know where that is right?" Dr. Dragon asked

"Yeah thanks." As Troy got up to leave the room and see what Dr. Bala wanted he stopped dead in his tracks and said "Sharpay tell Ry I love him and I'll be there in a few." And before anyone could say anything Troy was gone to see what the doctor had to say.

**Chapter 11…**

"Everything is going to change isn't." Troy asked himself as he went down the hall and out the sliding door to the outside looking for Dr. Bala. "Ry what have I done too you it should be me in the bed not you it should be me!" Troy could feel the tears in the back of his eye's start to push through.

"Troy are you ok?" Someone asked that scared Troy.

"Oh it just you Doctor, yeah just think." Troy managed to say through his sobs.

"Troy do you know why I asked you to come here?" Dr. Bala asked moving closer to Troy

"No Dr. Dragon only said that you wanted to see me." Troy said wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

"I asked you to come here because I have a few things to tell you. You may want to sit down." Dr. Bala said as she sat down on the bench right behind her.

"Um" Was all Troy said as he sat down he know something bad was about to happen he just know it.

_**In the recovery room**_

"Hey Ryan its mom and dad, Sharpay is here too." Mrs. Evans said trying no to cry seeing her son again for the second time with a tube down his throat.

"Hey Ry its me Sharpay, Troy's here he's talking with Dr. Bala he should be here in a little while" Sharpay said holding her twin's hand.

"Get better son we need you back at home who else is going to help your sister out with the Musical this coming fall." Mr. Evan's said kissing his son's forehead.

After Mr. Evan's kissed his son's forehead they all left to go back to the waiting room to wait for him to wake up.

_**Back outside in the court yard**_

"Is that all Dr. Bala?" Troy asked looking her right in the face.

"Yes that's everything Ryan should recover quickly, and after that he should be able to do 'anything'" Dr. Bala said hinting something to Troy trying to break the tension that was around them. "Troy, go see Ryan and tell him, he should still be in the recovery room go ahead." Dr. Bala said getting up to leave Troy alone to think about what she just finished saying.

As Troy got up to leave he remembered something he had wanted to give Ryan ever since there two week anniversary. He finally knew what he had to do. As Troy ran full speed to the recovery room he had remembered what Dr. Bala said.

_**A few minutes ago**_

_"Troy __I wanted to tell you about the heart transplant. As we where putting Ryan on the 'pump' to keep his blood pumping so he wouldn't die as soon as we had his body on the 'pump' his heart died usually the heart will beat for about a minute or so after we put someone on the 'pump' if it hadn't been for the heart that came in when it did Ryan would have died about an three ago." Dr. Bala said looking at Troy in the eyes. "Troy Ryan almost died I still have to tell his parent's but I thought you should know first." There __was__ a few moments of silence when Dr. Bala finished._

_"Dr. Bala __tell__ me one thing." Troy said in a claim voice but you could tell he was about to cry his heart out for Ryan._

_"Yes what is it?" Dr. Bala asked._

_"How long will he live?" Is all troy said looking down at the ground when he said it._

_"If he maintains his current eating habit and his __running daily, he can live far into is eighties" Dr. Bala said looking directly at Troy._

"Is that all Dr. Bala?" Troy asked looking her right in the face.

_"Yes that's everything Ryan should recover quickly, and after that he should be able to do 'anything'" Dr. Bala said hinting something to Troy trying to break the tension that was around them. "Troy, go see Ryan and tell him, he should still be in the recovery room go ahead." Dr. Bala said getting up to leave Troy alone to think about what she just finished saying._

_**End flashback**_

Before Troy know it he was right by Ryan's bed in the recovery room.

"Hey Ry, its me Troy." Troy said kissing his boyfriends forehead.

"Babe please recover quickly I really need to ask you something please recover quickly please." Troy said on last time before giving his lover on last kiss on the forehead turned and left the recovery room, to go sit with his boyfriend's family.

**Chapter 11 DONE!!!**

Well there it is chapter 11 and I have on more shout out to give.

xxBoppingAllTheWayxx-Thanks for your comment, and I just might have Troy's parents shoot at not sure but I just might. And thanks for your support school will be hard but I'm not sick and tired of having to fake something I'm not so thanks again for your support.

But I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always please review/comment. Thanks

Dalton


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so telling my school I'm gay isn't as easy as I thought. Sure I want to but it's the Homophobic jocks that I sit by and I wasn't sitting by them then I would tell the school. Sigh But I promise to tell them and then tell you guys here how it went. But in the mean time school has been hellish like, hopefully it will get better. Oh and I have a HUGE crush on a guy but sadly he's straight I know I shouldn't be falling for him but I can't stop it, bad thing is I'm falling for him hard and fast. Sigh OK enough about me I know you all want to know what Troy wanted to say to Ryan well I guess… You will just have to read to find out. But here we are chapter 12 of an "I have no clue" chapters. So I have to say thanks to the fallowing people.

darkicefire- Thanks for your comment and I won't kill Ryan off "I hope"

Taz- as always thanks for you comment and school is hellish as always.

xxBoppingAllTheWayxx- Yes she is telling Ryan and Troy to have sex, and she is an awesome Doctor. Yeah but who else am I going to say that to Ryan not his mom, or sister, or boyfriend, but his Father. And Thanks for you comment it really helps.

But the main reason you all came here to read my so fucked up fan fiction. So Shall we…

"Hey Ry, its me Troy." Troy said kissing his boyfriends forehead.

"Babe please recover quickly I really need to ask you something please recover quickly please." Troy said on last time before giving his lover on last kiss on the forehead turned and left the recovery room, to go sit with his boyfriend's family.

**Chapter 12…**

As Troy took his seat on the opposite of the waiting room waiting for his boyfriends' family to come back. Troy slowly closed his eye's to take a few minutes just to think. Ever since Ryan had been put in the hospital because of his parents. "Sleep all I need is a little sleep and I should be alright." Troy thought as he slowly drifted into the world of slumber the same world where Ryan was at.

_"Troy why are you here?" A voice asked but he couldn't make out where it was coming from or who it belonged to. "Troy why are you here?" The voice asked again this time it seemed closer like it was right behind him._

_As Troy turned around to see who it was he was shocked to see it was Ryan. "Ry __wha__…what happened to you, you look like you've been crying." Troy said and he was right Ryan hand been crying for a reason Troy didn't know until it was __to__ late._

_"TROY!!!!" Ryan screamed that was the last thing Troy heard before he shoot awake._

"RYAN!!!!!" Troy screamed as the Evan's family came walking in giving Troy a puzzled look.

"Troy are you ok?" Sharpay asked with a hint of 'what is it now' in hear voice.

"Yeah just had a bad dream." Troy know that that bad dream would come back to haunt him he just had a bad feeling it would.

_Three weeks later_

"Well Mr. Evan's seeing that you have the strength and stubbornness of getting up I think you can go ahead and go home. I'll tell your parents that you will be released today." Dr. Dragon said leaving Troy and Ryan alone.

"Well." Ryan said

"Well what?" Troy asked

"The Doctor said I get to go home, and if I remember right you said you would move in with me after everything was said and done remember?" Ryan asked hoping his boyfriend remembered there little agreement.

"Don't worry Ry your parents already told me I would have to move in with you and I do remember saying yes when you asked remember?" Troy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh your soo funny." Ryan said looking at his 'boy-toy' before grabbing Troy's shirt almost pulling Troy onto the bed with him. "You know it's been about two weeks since you kissed me last" Ryan didn't have to say anything else Troy pressed his lip's onto Ryan's and his hand pressed gently against Ryan's crotch.

"Tr..Troy if you…don't want..me to..take you..right here right now..then get your hand off my crotch." Ryan said breathlessly breaking there heated kiss.

"I really don't think Ry your in any position to take me right here last time I checked you where hocked up to an I.V." Troy smirked moving his mouth down Ryan's neck lightly kissing it all over.

"Troy…please …stop..before..someone..comes..in." Ryan said breathlessly pleaded for Troy to stop but in the back of his mind he wanted it to continue.

"Ok." Troy said lightly kissing Ryan's lip's before sitting back down in his chair keeping his hand on Ryan's crotch gently groping it throw the hospital gown.

"Troy your hand" Ryan looked Troy in the eyes as if saying 'Don't even think about Troy.'

"OK, OK fine." Troy said removing his hand just in time to see the doctor coming throw the door.

"Hello Troy hello Ryan." Dr. Bala said with a smile on her face closing the door behind her.

"Hi Dr. Bala." Both boys said at the same time.

"So I thought I would come in and say bye to both of you seeing as I just got word that you're getting released today Ryan." Dr. Bala said with a big smile on her face.

"Yup" Ryan said proudly.

"Good and Troy when you to do decide to 'mess again' please be safe and use a condom." Dr. Bala said with a smiled. "Bye boys." With that Dr. Bala left the two boys to think about what she had just said.

"O.M.G….." is all that came out of Ryan's mouth.

"…." Nothing came out of Troy's mouth.

"D…Did she just say what I think she just said?" Ryan asked Troy trying to think of what just happened.

"Yeah babe she did." Troy said trying to register what just happened.

As Troy and Ryan where still in shock as Dr. Dragon came in with a nurse and his parents and Sharpay.

"Ryan you will be leaving in a few minutes we just need your signature on here on note to your school, and Troy we need your signature here too as well." Dr. Dragon said handing the paper and a pen to Ryan who signed it and gave it to Troy who also signed it giving it back to Dr. Dragon. "Well with that out of the way nurse go ahead on take the I.V. his arm." With that said Dr. Dragon shook both Ryan and Troy's hand's wishing them good luck at school turning to shake Mr. and Mrs. Evan's hands and shaking Sharpay's hand before leaving.

As Troy climbed into the back seat of Sharpay's car with Ryan right next to him. Ryan looked back at the hospital as the drove out of the parking lot to the Evan's Manor he sighed. "One thing down two more to face." He thought to himself as he rested his head on Troy's shoulder only to think of his family, and his wonderful boyfriend Troy.

**Chapter 12 DONE!!!!**

Wow this chapter took me a whole week just to type, but I hope you guys enjoyed it just think we are out of the hospital and going to school next what is everyone going to think of Ryan and Troy together? Is Troy's dad still there at school teaching? And what will Ms. Darbus think? We did I start making these stupid questions? Because I want you people to suffer Whahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! But please Review/Comment and tell me what you think. Oh and have you noticed that the chapter's are starting to get longer and longer. Bye

Dalton


	13. Chapter 13

OK sorry for not posting I've been really busy with school and falling into my own little world. I might start a new story which will have nothing to do with HSM but more with Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Underworld characters and a few other things but I would be in the story along with my crush that I am going to give a letter to that tells him how I feel about him. So please wish me luck and tell me if you want me to make a story like that OK enough about that stuff I guess I have no other choice but to being chapter 13 which I have to say this it took me 10 chapters just to get out of the hospital "So sorry" but l promise you nothing on the next few chapters what it will be like. Oh and as always I don't own HSM Disney does.

Shadow Cat17- Thanks for your comment, I don't know what will happen to the Bolton's but I'll keep that in mind when I get there though.

Taz-Thanks for your comment, and they are Doctors not Teachers, but I think I'll put some of my teachers in here or I might not.

TP

GRAVIFAN1-Thanks for your comment, and I know it was funny that's why I put it in there just because it was funny.

But its time for the main reason you all came here the story so here it is chapter 13.

As Troy climbed into the back seat of Sharpay's car with Ryan right next to him. Ryan looked back at the hospital as the drove out of the parking lot to the Evan's Manor he sighed. "One thing down two more to face." He thought to himself as he rested his head on Troy's shoulder only to think of his family, and his wonderful boyfriend Troy.

**Chapter 13…**

"Babe….babe wake up were here." Troy whispered in Ryan's ear.

"Uh?" Ryan said yawning trying to open his eyes.

"Were at your house get up." Troy said as Ryan started to move his head off Troy's shoulder.

"H…How long have I been asleep for?" Ryan asked tiredly thinking in the back of his mind. 'Why the hell did you have to wake me up for Troy.'

"About an hour, I never noticed it before Ry but you snore a little when you sleep." Troy said looking at Ryan in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"I do not snore Troy, you do its like your sneezing when you sleep." Ryan said now fully awake poking troy in the chest.

"Ok, ok you win you don't snore…much." Troy laughed as Ryan punched him in the arm.

"Ok both of you stop it and get out of my car!" Sharpay said shutting the engine off and leaving the boys in her car.

"Whats up with her?" Troy said rubbing his arm "And when did you get so strong babe?"

"I have no clue, and still no clue." Ryan said unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door to get out. "Are you coming Troy?" Ryan asked Troy who was still sitting in the car looking at the house.

"I guess I don't have any other choice do I?" Troy said not even looking at Ryan anymore.

"Its going to be ok babe don't worry no one is going to get you, me, or anyone so please come inside." Ryan said with a hint of begging in his voice wanting Troy to come in and see where he was going to be living for the next few years.

As Troy got out of the car and followed Ryan up to the door steps he stopped and grabbed Ryan by the waist. "Babe I have something to ask you." Troy said now facing Ryan.

"What is it babe?" Ryan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Ry….

**Chapter 13 Done!!!**

Sorry for the super short chapter I really am sorry for the short chapter I've been under the weather for a while and haven't really been feeling that well. Sigh I hate to say it but this story is really starting to bore me but I still need to finish it. But I have "without your approval" started my underworld fanfic so either way I have started it but not sure if I will post it on both and/or but please let me know if you want me to post it and again sorry for the Really short chapter. But what is Troy going to say to Ryan? Keep reading to find out.

Dalton


	14. Chapter 14

PLEASE LET ME DIE!!!!!! I'm not joking please just let me die my sister made me feel unwelcome in my own home by calling my a fagot every time I came out of my room. So if I don't update in over a year I went ahead and did the deed myself, plus in my pe class my teacher hates me because I've been sick for a little over a week now. And I'm running out of idea's for this story. Next chapter I'll post everyone that has left me comments on this chapter and for chapter 13 I promise. "If I feel better about everything." Here the story.

As Troy got out of the car and followed Ryan up to the door steps he stopped and grabbed Ryan by the waist. "Babe I have something to ask you." Troy said now facing Ryan.

"What is it babe?" Ryan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Ry….

**Chapter 14….**

"Ry will you marry me?" Troy said on one knee holding a silver band in a velvet box.

"Troy… are you serious?" Ryan asked trying to hold back the tears that where starting to for in the back of his eyes.

"Yes, yes babe I am dead serious will you marry me?" Troy asked again holding back his own tears and holding back his fear that Ryan would say no.

"Yes." Is all Ryan said falling on top of Troy sobbing uncontrollably still on top of Troy.

Neither of the boys noticed that there was now three people looking at them. Mrs. Evans was the closest to the couple, Sharpay was right next to her, and Mr. Evans was looking at the boys but more interested in the Golf game that was on. (Someone remind me to make him do something really stupid in the future of this story.)

"If you two boys are done…"

"Let me show my new son-in-law to your room." Mrs. Evans interjected knowing what Sharpay was going to say. "You can sleep in Ryan's room, if that's ok with you Ryan?"

"Yes." Both boys said standing up brushing the dirt off each other's backs.

As Troy and Ryan walked into the Evan's home Ryan grabbed Troy's ass making Troy moan a little. "Babe what about your parents and your sister there right there." Troy said whispering into Ryan's ear hotly.

"I don't think there going to care babe there baby boy just was proposed to so I think they have other things on there minds." Ryan said kissing Troy on the check. "Well here we are **our** room." Ryan said opening the door to show his boy-toy where he was going to be living at for the next year and a-half.

"What… who the hell did we get here so fast?" Troy said wondering what just happened.

"Well you where to busy letting your little friend come up that you didn't notice what has going on as usual babe." Ryan said grabbing both boys stuff throwing it on to the floor next to the door. "But babe you are clueless when you get hard." Ryan said moving over to his bed hinting something.

"Oh I am?" Troy said moving into the room closing the door right behind him.

"Yes you are, just like right now." Ryan said laying down.

"And how so, might I ask?" troy said with a hint of lust in his voice.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Ryan said throwing his shirt off and his shorts just leaving his boxers on which where showing a nice bulge in them.

"Umm." Troy said taking off all his cloths except his boxers too which where also showing a nice bulge in them.

"Troy please!" Ryan was now begging for Troy's touch and Troy was more then happy to give it to him.

**Chapter 14 done!!!**

Hahahahaha I am so evil. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters and sorry for it taking my forever to update them between me being sick, school kicking my butt, my family getting ready for bigger changes then when my dad passed, falling into a thing of depression because of what my sister called me "Taz it was Kris that called me a fagot." But I do feel better about everything so I will try "no promises" to have the next chapter up sometime this week if I'm not grounded because of my Math Models teacher, and or my sociology teacher. But please read and review thanks

Oh and my TP readers that want my new story please tell me if you want to read it just give me your email and I'll send it to you "just because to many cuss words" but bye "for now"

Dalton


	15. Chapter 15

Please don't kill me I really, really, really am sorry for not updating in a while I've been dealing with 'personal' issues and what not. But I am back "not dead" and ready to keep the oddness of my story going along with my other story as well. And as promised everyone that commented on chapter 13 and 14 will be mentioned in this chapter. So let the shout outs being.

Taz- thanks for you comments on both chapters I know it was mean of my to leave the chapter right there but I had to. And I and Kristen had a nice talk and we still hate each other but my mom is getting close to hitting us upside the head.

Lunaria-the-Wind-Goddess- Thanks for you comment, and yes cliff hangers are a staple on fan fictions around the world "that's how we get read's mad at us"

xxBoppingAllTheWayxx- Thanks for your comment, First) I won't die I have to many people I have to yell at and make sure they pass there class's and graduate besides who in the world would keep going with this story. Second that's alright I forgive you I blame your college computer. Third I was sick and tired of the plan just boyfriends or all ready married so I decided that they needed to be engaged and go from there. "They shall always be together no matter what!" I might take that suggestion to heart and have something or someone do something to him hint, hint

Chuckness- thanks for you comment, I know I had to put that in and thanks hope you like this chapter.

t- Thanks for your comment; it's already here on the site its called "The Evolution Continues" check it out.

T.P.

Gravifan1- Thanks for your comment on both chapters, Glad you liked it Hope you like this chapter two.

Monkey20- Thanks for your comment, I sorry but I had to stop right there in chapter 13 just to see what everyone would say and gather my strength to write chapter 14.

Emodemigoddess- Thanks for your comment, Glad you can connect with my story then the movie "Take that Disney HA" I'm glad people are able to connect in some way and like I've said before I'm putting my own experiences in here. "Just mine had me in the E.R. when I was a little from like 6 months to 4 years old" But still thanks.

Well that's all the comments and reviews from you guys. I just have to say this without you guys reviewing and commenting on my story I would not be here typing this story and I would be in my room either doing homework or watching T.V. But seriously thanks for all your helpful, wonderful, caring, and loving comments and being here from chapter 1-14 "and everyone that came in in-between the chapters". So thanks and now its time for the reason you all came here for… my F-up story which I love. So here it is chapter 15.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Ryan said throwing his shirt off and his shorts just leaving his boxers on which where showing a nice bulge in them.

"Umm." Troy said taking off all his cloths except his boxers too which where also showing a nice bulge in them.

"Troy please!" Ryan was now begging for Troy's touch and Troy was more then happy to give it to him.

**Chapter 15 …**

"Troy..God..please Troy I need you in me." Ryan said grabbing Troy by the waist grinding himself into Troy's bulge causing Troy to moan uncontrollable. "Please Troy Please."

"Get.. on..the..bed." Troy moaned as Ryan stopped grinding himself into Troy. "And take off your boxers."

Ryan did as he was told he loved of Troy's seven and half inch cock "Troy please." Ryan begged if Troy didn't fuck him right then and there Ryan was going to make him some how.

Troy had while Ryan was begging removed the last article of clothing he was butt ass naked, with a seven and a half inch cock pointing straight out. Troy just like Ryan was cut but unlike Ryan troy was and Inch and half taller in 'that' department then Ryan was.

Ryan was Horney as hell, he couldn't take it he had to have Troy in him right then and there if not now then Ryan would go insane. "Babe are you ready?" Tray asked he know it was a dumb question to ask but he had to ask it the first night they fucked Troy didn't ask and rammed into Ryan at full force Ryan screamed and later on that night when Troy had to cum again Ryan tied his hands and feet as punishment. He now knows what will happen.

"Fuck yes. Please troy I need you." Ryan begged and pleaded. Troy now had full control over Ryan just the way he liked it.

Troy being the rough guy and Ryan loving it rough as hell, then again Ryan had always liked it rough. Yeah, sure he didn't really seem like the type of guy that would take anything rough but surprise, surprise he loved everything rough, sex was one of those things the rough Troy was the better it would be. But for the first time in Ryan and Troy's relationship something bothered Ryan deeply, it wasn't the fuck he was being given hearing Troy moan Ryan's name every time Troy pushed with enough force to make the bed almost hit the wall repeatedly. No something else was bothering him and before he could say anything to Troy They came out of Ryan's closet, they who had put him and Troy in the hospital they being the reason he had almost died.

"W.What..How.."

"MOM DAD BOLTON'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryan said grabbing Troy throwing him down on the bed reaching for his…

**…Chapter 15 Done!!!**

…HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHA ok sorry to end it right then and there but I got yelled at for not updating and I needed to update to tell you that I am not dead I've been grounded for a long, long time to everyone please don't kill me its not really my fault it was the teacher's fault because he wasn't there I failed and therefore I couldn't get on the computer. I'M SOO SORYY!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! OK so beside's being grounded I thought I had a guy that liked me but I was wrong oh well there are plenty of guy out there so I'm not too worried. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to have chapter 16 up sometime before or after Christmas. Again no promises But tell me what you think bye. Oh by the way it took about 2 months to write this chapter so yeah… Bye.

Dalton


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you guys. Really thanks I spent all weekend reading your reviews and everything it really was nice to hear from you all again, and thanks for not yelling at me for not updating the last chapter for 2 months. But I still can't believe you all thought I was dead I mean come on do you really think I would die that easily? But still thanks for being here through all my complaining, screaming, cussing, fucking around with your minds like the last chapter, and bitching. Thanks and time for the thank yous that are in order as always.

xxBoppingAllTheWayxx-Thanks for your comment, No they really don't seem to have much luck but just wait till I start the school scene now that one is going to get me killed, and its good to be back I missed you and everyone else so Hugs and I am over him now so yeah plus like you said there are other guys out there so I'll just keep looking But thanks still.

Lexie- Thanks for your comment, its ok if you go to the dark side the dark side is soo much more fun then the normal side of fan fictions.

Taz- Thanks for your comment, I will look that up when I get some more time I've been super busy lately so I promise you nothing hahahahaha, but still glad you liked it.

Chuckness- Thanks for your comment, I know not many people thought I would bring the boltons back this soon, but hey I had to if I didn't then I couldn't... well you will just have to read to find out.

T.P

GaviFan1- Thanks for your comment, glad you liked it, next time post the comment on the page not in a message to me.

Well thats everyone and as always thank you guys for being here with me your reviews and your personal messages "Joey" are what make it all possible for me to write this story that you all love so much. Well here it is chapter 16, enjoy.

Troy being the rough guy and Ryan loving it rough as hell, then again Ryan had always liked it rough. Yeah, sure he didn't really seem like the type of guy that would take anything rough but surprise, surprise he loved everything rough, sex was one of those things the rough Troy was the better it would be. But for the first time in Ryan and Troy's relationship something bothered Ryan deeply, it wasn't the fuck he was being given hearing Troy moan Ryan's name every time Troy pushed with enough force to make the bed almost hit the wall repeatedly. No something else was bothering him and before he could say anything to Troy They came out of Ryan's closet, they who had put him and Troy in the hospital they being the reason he had almost died.

"W.What..How.."

"MOM DAD BOLTON'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryan said grabbing Troy throwing him down on the bed reaching for his…

**Chapter 16...**

reaching for is gun. Ryan had always had a gun even though his family had every security system known to humankind, he still had a gun something that is grandma gave him the last time she visited.

_Flashback..._

"_Ryan take this and don't tell your mom,dad,sister, not even you boyfriend got it." _

"_Grand...Grandma?"_

"_Ry I've known you are gay since your 5th birthday when you wanted a trip to the Paris fashion show, there is nothing you can hide from me."_

"_Thanks grandma, but why a gun?"_

"_Because there is only so far that security systems can go besides I rather you have some real protection then this"_

"_Thanks grandma"_

_... End Flashback_

"Wh...What the hell?" Mr. Bolton said as Ryan was pointing the gun at Him getting ready to shot the Bolton's if he had to.

"Ry...but how? Where did you get that at?" Troy whispered to Ryan trying to think everything through, Ryan and him where having sex and the next thing he knows his parents are in the room ready to finish off what they started two months ago.

Troy all of a sudden heard Ryan's parents on the other side, Troy know Ryan's room inside and out, he know the only way out was the bedroom door, the door's on the other side of the room lead to the balcony which over looked the pool, but that was about a thirty foot drop and that's not even reaching the water. He also knew the Ryan's parents would probably kill his parents and to tell the truth he couldn't careless if they died they had caused him and Ryan so much pain, so much that no living person could understand it.

"Ryan, Troy are you two ok?" Mrs. Evans asked, leave it to the Evans family they have all the money in the world but they are down to earth. No wonder Troy had loved Ryan's family for all these months.

"Hey mom just about to kill to as fucks that deserve to die." Ryan responded more pissed off at the fact that the Bolton's were in his room, then six feet under where they belonged.

"Now come on boy do you really think you have the guts..." **BANG **

"JACK!!!! You Bastard" Trisha Bolton said, no one could believe that Ryan had just shot Jack in the leg and now had the gun pointed at Mrs. Bolton.

"RY... your my hero." Was all Troy said before... **BANG**

**... chapter 16 Done!!!!**

Hahahahaha... sorry I had to I have to know what everyone is thinking. OK I actually had this chapter finished about oh 3 days ago, but we blow fuss and everything was deleted so I had to retype everything but changed it all, which is how you get this chapter. But I'll have the next chapter updated in about a week but as always no promises. But I have to say this I am completely over that one guy, and now am ready to deal with everything again. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next chapter in hopefully a week. But here is this for a little mean fun on my part. Enjoy.

What happened to Troy? Is Troy Bolton... dare I say it dead? Did someone shoot Troy?

Who wants to know? Well just wait from chapter "I can't believe I'm about to say it" 17.

Dalton


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back. So just wanted to say thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter and as always I will get to those at the end of this little talking thing. So just wanted to say that I destroy the early copy of this chapter I had my friend hold onto all weekend and up until today to make sure I didn't delete it. See this chapter was going to end the story all at once, but then I thought that I would cause a lot of problems so I typed in my password and deleted that chapter so Taz... told ya you where going to hate me. Now lets see I think thats it besides my famous thank yous, which I think I am the only author that puts thank yous in everyone of my chapters. Now time for the thank yous.

Chuckness-Thanks for the comment, your right he isn't dead but let me tell you the chapter 17 I had my friend hold for me had both Troy and Ryan killed off. But I just couldn't do that to you all.

Taz- Thanks for the comment, HAHAHAHAHAH see I told you you would get mad at me just be lucky I deleted that one.

Iridescentcloud-Thanks for your comment, and I'm glad you love my story I will try to keep the updates coming but like I always say no promise's.

T.P.

No one posted any comments on Tp which means I might stop posting on Tp just for the simple fact that no one ever reads them. Oh well.

OK so thanks to everyone that left me a Review and sent me private message's "Dee" Thanks

Well here it is chapter 17 I hope you all enjoy it.

"JACK!!!! You Bastard" Trisha Bolton said, no one could believe that Ryan had just shot Jack in the leg and now had the gun pointed at Mrs. Bolton.

"RY... your my hero." Was all Troy said before... **BANG**

**Chapter 16...**

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SON AND HIS BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!" Monica Evans said now standing in the dooraway with her own gun smoking.

"Mo...mom where did you get that from?" Ryan asked looking at his boyfriend and then his mom.

"What you think your the only one that got a gun from you Grandma, trust me your grandma is old fashion when it comes to protection." Mrs. Evans said pointing the gun to Mrs. Bolton. "Vance get your ass in here" Monica yell for her husband how was getting a shotgun from there closet

"Don't even think about Bolton's" Mrs. Evan's said holding the now fully loaded shotgun at Jake Bolton. "Boys put on some cloths are go down stairs with Sharpay she should be calling the cops."

Both Troy and Ryan got off the bed grabed there boxer's and left the room not before looking at there parents for a second then heading across the hallway to put on there boxers.

"Babe what do you think the cops are going to due?" Troy asked pulling up his boxers not waiting to get to the bathroom.

"Not sure probably take your parents into custody..."Ryan looked down as he said that he knew Troy never again wanted to be known as the son of the Boltons after what they did to him and Ryan he would never forgive them ever again. "Sorry..."

"Its ok babe they can rot in hell for all I care as long as I have you." Troy said looking at Ryan. "Hey babe."

"Yeah Troy?"

"I have something to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"This." Troy grabed Ryan by the waist and kissed him as passionately as he could which with everything that had just happened was sort of hard but for that breif moment they both forgot what was going on.

Ryan started to melt into Troys kiss, it had been a while since they had kissed like that, a long while. Troy was getting hard and Ryan could feel it but he could also hear sirens outside. He finaly had to break the kiss before it progressed more. "Babe..we can't ...here are cops...outside." Ryan was panting he nor Troy had cumed in about a few months.

"Fine but after all this your ass is mine." Troy said getting ready to go down stairs, where Sharpay was with her Pink prada bag, that she had just bought two days ago.

"Isn't it always yours." Ryan said moving past Troy grabing his dick through his boxers. "And your dick is always mine now come on mom and dad said for us to wait down stairs with Shar before the cops get here."

"Good and do you always listen to your parents?" Troy asked as the two desended down the marbal stairs to meet Sharpay in the living room.

"Nope just when they have a gun and ae some what pissed." Ryan said givng Troy a cocky grin.

As the boys reached the bottom of the stair and turned to go into the living room they heard the door bell ring known there nightmare would soon be over. As Sharpay let the cops in and told them everything the boys just sat down on the couch. Troy was holding Ryan, they could hear the cops grab the Botlons telling them there rights which they really didn't use they swore there reveange on Mr and Mrs. Evans and as they came into the living room they promised they would kill both Troy and Ryan.

As the cops started to leave after asking Mr. And Mrs. Evans some questions, talking to Sharpay about her having a gun in her purse, did she fire it. Which she said no that her grandma had giving it to her as a form of protection. Then they asked Troy and Ryan some questions, basically the same thing as Sharpay except one question.

"And you two are boyfriends and they are your parents correct mister bolton?"

"Yes we are boyfriends and they where my parents but not anymore." Troy said still holding on to Ryan who was now looking up at Troy.

"I take it you will be filing for divorce against your parents?" The cop asked as if he already knew the answer the his own question

"Yes." Was all Troy said before looking at Ryan and kissing him on the lips infornt of Ryan's family and four cops.

As the cops left they told everyone that they will be in touch probably in about a month or two with the case of Bolton's v.s. Evans, and Bolton V.s. Bolton.

"Well this has been an interesting day, boys are you hungry?" Mrs Evans asked getting up from her seat to go make everyone something to eat for lunch.

"No." Both the boys said. "I think we are just going to get some sleep mom just wake us up when diner is done."

With that both boys fell asleep right there on the couch Troy still holding Ryan and the rest of the family going into the kitchen for some food, but not Sharpay covered both of the sleeping teens saying something in a whisper to Troy. "Welcome to the family brother-in-law"

**...Chapter 17 DONE!!!!!**

Well there its is chapter 17 the "in my own oppion" sweetest chapter. Ok so it took me longer then expected to get this chapter re-typed. If you read the intro at the top of this chapter you would have known that this would have been the last chapter because Troy would have been shot and Ryan would have killed himself but with it being so close to Christmas I just couldn't do that so this story will keep going and I have good news the drama is almost over with the school chapter is up next.

Ok so I'm not going to be updating till after the first of the year just because I need to enjoy my three week break off from school so probably around Janurary the fifth o sixth I will update but please tell me what you all thought of this chapter your Reviews mean the world to me.

But I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. See you guys in 2008 Hugs to everyone

Dalton


	18. Chapter 18

OK so I'm one day late I'm sorry but still better late then never,I hope you guys had a good new year and didn't get to wasted, and as always thank you for putting up with my laziness for the past few months I blame it all on school. But still thanks for being with me from the very beginning. But enough of that time for the Thank yous!

Chuckness-Thanks for your comment, I'm glad your back to loving them again and you should be its going to be "Different" from what everyone thinks "I hope"

Taz-Thanks for your comment, Hey I had no other choice but to lie to you plus I made you think I killed them off "Please don't kill me!!!!".

Iridescentcloud-Thanks for your comment, I have no idea on how many more chapters but for the last chapter "When ever I get to that chapter" I will be posting something very special.

Now it is time for the reason why you all came "Besides me dragging some of you here Taz" My F-up fanfiction Chapter 18. I hope you all enjoy it and as always tell me what you think.

"No." Both the boys said. "I think we are just going to get some sleep mom just wake us up when diner is done."

With that both boys fell asleep right there on the couch Troy still holding Ryan and the rest of the family going into the kitchen for some food, but not Sharpay covered both of the sleeping teens saying something in a whisper to Troy. "Welcome to the family brother-in-law"

**Chapter 18...**

Its been three weeks since the Bolton's were arrested, three weeks that they were on trial and it was finally over. The verdict was Bolton's sentenced to fifty years in prison with no chance of parole, and more time could be added on if anything else was found against the boltons. During the case the Evans where given full custody over Troy after his grandparents said "We want nothing to do with 'Him'." They signed the papers and handed Troy over to the Evan's family till he turned eighteen which would be in about four months. They trial was probably the fastest trial in American history three weeks, and with school starting about in tomorrow they where both nerves as hell.

"Babe get up." Ryan said for the second time in the past ten minutes trying to get is boyfriend out of bed.

"Five more minutes babe" Troy said going about to sleep again.

"No you said 'five more minutes babe' five minutes ago get your gay ass up now!" Ryan said walking out of the room to the bathroom. "And if you don't get you ass out of bed then you won't get to see what I got you." Ryan said poking his head throw the door with his towel hanging on his shoulder.

"Present for me?! Where is it?" Troy was now fully awake but as he was asking he was looking at Ryan's cook which was about four inches soft.

"Troy I'm up here not down there." Ryan said mocking Troys expression.

"Well its not my fault that my boyfriend's cock is that big soft now is it?"

"No but still Troy look at my big head not the little one, and its not my fault that you follow your small head now is it Troy?" Ryan said re-walking back into the bathroom,keeping the bathroom door open.

"Hey, I blame that on years of basketball which I don't think I'll be playing anymore." Troy said getting out of bed walking to the bathroom.

What Troy didn't know was that Ryan was waiting for him behind the bathroom door ready to scare the crap out of him.

"Besides this will let us have some 'us' time." Troy said standing next to the shower not known that Ryan was now sneaking up on him. "Plus its about time I work on my academics,and...ahhhhhhhhhh!" Troy screamed.

Ryan had been waiting for a while he had ran his hands under cold water for about five minutes making them ice cold, and with Troy hating cold water especially in the morning with was the timing for Ry to strike.

"What The FUCK!!!! Babe what the hell was that for?" Troy trying to figure out what he has done to Ryan to make him do that.

"That, well that was for what you did to me last night." Ryan said giving Troy one of those 'you-know-what-you-did looks.

"And that would be..."Tory having no clue what happened last night all he remember was going to bed with his boyfriend in his arms.

"Lets see oh about one last night you stole the covers and about thirty minutes later you hit me in the balls." Ryan was now giving Troy a hard look one that you give someone when you know they are in trouble.

"...I'm sorry." Was all Troy said his head was hanged low and for a split second Ryan thought he saw a tear on Troys face.

"Babe its ok." with that said Troy started to cry uncontrollably. "babe whats wrong?" Ryan asked but all he got was whimpers.

Troy cried for about an hour and a half on the bathroom floor before falling back to sleep. Ryan finally pieced together what Troy was saying, it was "Please Ry, don't let them get me." He know what that meant, Troys parents. Ryan remembered what happened last night.

_Flashback_

"_Babe.babe..Troy whats wrong?" Ryan said as he was waking up from a almost dead sleep._

"_No,stay away from us get away,Ry..Ry where are you?"Troy was having a nightmare about his parents trying to shot him and Ryan that day three months ago._

"_Babe, I'm right here no one is going to get us." Ryan whispered into Troys ear._

_Ryan know what was going on the doctor had said something about this might happen every now and then. Troy was reliving the past in short nightmares._

_End Flashback_

"I guess I better let him sleep,school starts in a few days he's going to need all the strength he can get." Ryan thought to himself as he went to bathroom to take a shower. "This school year is going to be hell." Ryan thought as he stepped into the shower. "Yup this year is going to be hell"

...**Chapter 18 Done!!!**

Well there it is chapter 18 finished hope you all like it. I know some of you are going to yell at me for making Troy so weak and messed up in this chapter but thats how I felt when I wrote that part and I really didn't want to change it so sue me "Please don't I have nothing to my name except this story and like 25 cents." But please tell me what you all think and I will try to update once or twice a month.

Dalton


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I just couldn't figure out where I was going to go with the last chapter, I put a little too much of my emotions into the last chapter to where I am still drained. So I want to say sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other chapters "yeah like my chapters are good". I hope you guys like it and as always here are the thank yous from the last chapter...

Taz- Thanks for the comment, glad you don't hate me and why is it every time I don't update or talk to you, you think I'm dead? What do you think someone jumped me and killed me? But still I can see your concern so thanks.

Iridescentcloud- thanks for your comment, thanks.

XxBoppingAllTheWayxx (for chap 17& 18)- Thanks for your comments, yeah I had a alright Christmas and New Years wasn't the same without my dad though, but we made it, and glad you liked me making Troy a little weak I thinks thats what drained me the most was putting my emotions into it. I 'll tell you later why I was out of it.

Philosopher-kaiser-thanks for your comment, and I will try to update more often but like I always say no promises.

Well thats everything I will no longer be updating on TP for the simple fact that I have been attacked many of times, I'll let you guys figure out the rest. But here its is chapter 19 I hope you all enjoy it...

"I guess I better let him sleep,school starts in a few days he's going to need all the strength he can get." Ryan thought to himself as he went to bathroom to take a shower. "This school year is going to be hell." Ryan thought as he stepped into the shower. "Yup this year is going to be hell"

**Chapter 19...**

"Troy baby wake up." Ryan whispered into Troys ear as he got out of bed.

"Uhhhhhhhhh?" Troy mumbled as he slowly started to wake up.

"Troy get out of bed and get dressed we have school today." Ryan said walking into his bathroom.

"O...WHAT!!"Troy screamed as he was now wide awake and looking like he just came out of a nightmare.

"Yeah Troy today is the first day of..."**Bang**

"Babe, babe what happened?" Troy said as he walked into the bathroom only to find a bullet hole in Ryan's head. "Ry?!" Troy whimpered dropping to the floor. "RYAN! Someone, anyone HELP!" Troy screamed as he held Ryan's lifeless body in his hands. "No...NO!! Ryan please don't be dead please..sob" Troy silently whispered to Ryan. "Babe..."

"Troy you need to wake up now" Was all Troy heard before he really did wake up.

"Wh...RY!" Troy screamed as he jumped up from the bed now truly awake.

"Hey Troy?" Ryan said coming out of the bathroom naked going to his dresser.

"I thought...but I say you...Ry please don't die." Troy said trying to hold back tears of joy knowing that it was all a bad dream, but also holding back tears just in case Ryan got shoot again.

"Troy what are you talking about I'm not going to die." But from what Ryan could tell Troy was crying his eyes out. "babe whats wrong" Ryan said coming over to the bed.

"I had a nightmare **sniff **that you went in to the bathroom and got shot in the head. Please Ry don't leave me." Troy said still crying but now crying into his lovers chest.

"There there Troy its ok, your safe just forget about that hop in the shower and get dressed we have school in about an hour and half." Ryan said kissing Troy on his head letting his boyfriend go as he got off there bed to go to his closet.

"Ok." Was all Troy said as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

_One hour and twenty minutes later_

"Well Troy ready for this." Ryan said pulling into the school parking lot.

"No, not really why can't your parents just home school us?" Troy asked which sounded more like pleading.

"Because babe they want us to see what will happen here if people start to pick on us, or beat us up then I have a good feeling that they will come to school with there guns." Ryan said shutting off the car.

"Babe...what if the basketball team..."

"Troy if they even try anything I will shoot them why do you think I have this with me." Ryan said pulling out is gun. "Besides I don't think anyone will be messing with you look." Ryan said pointing to some people.

Troy know who they where Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Martha. But what he couldn't figure out was why they where all there until it hit him. "They know?"

"Yup, they have known for a while. Lets just say this if anyone tries to hurt you or me I think they will do much more damage then this gun will." Ryan said leaning over to give Troy a quick kiss on the check. "Shall we?"

**Chapter 19 DONE!!!!!!**

Ok first off I am not saying you should bring a gun to school guns don't solve anything "trust me" so I really don't want anyone going to there school after reading this chapter and thinking they can just shoot whoever piss's them off or treats them badly. Please I don't need to her about that on the news. Second sorry it has taken me over a month to get this chapter up, like I said in the thank you section I was and still am drained from writing chapter 18 and now 19. To everyone that thought I killed Ryan off in the start sorry, but that is another one of those personal experience's I put in there. Please don't ask me how is it I won't tell and neither will the family "Taz". But just in case I don't update before valentines day I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentines Day, hope you guys have a boyfriend/girlfriend you can share it with or a family member if you don't have anyone special. Well thats it for this chapter and as always please review it means the world to me. But bye "for now"

Dalton


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone. OK sorry for not updating in a while I was super busy with school,friends,homework...

basically you name it I was dealing with it. But all is good now. Lets see when the last time I updated this story as...wow February dang. Way too long but as I said I would try to updated 2 a month but no promises'. OK What part of I didn't want to hear anything about gun's and school shootings does the world not understand "Sorry I will be on my soapbox for a minute" a few days after a post this I have to hear about some one shooting up a school. Yes I do feel sorry for the family's that lost someone in that shooting and my heart still goes out to them but this was one of many things I said I didn't want to hear about "other things I told my friends at school." But please remember Violence solves nothing always try to talk your way through a problem. But as always the thank yous which has became a person favorite of mine to do. I think I'm the only one that goes through my list and thanks everyone."If another author does that someone tell me"But here they are the Thank yous...

xxBoppingAllTheWayxx- Thanks for your comment,Sorry if I scared you why would I kill off Ryan I love Ryan too much to do that just like I love Troy too much to do that."Or do I?" I thought it was about time to switch the roles around on them. Plus its about time Troy falls to pieces and starts to rebuild himself which I hope I will soon be doing. I have friends like that trust me I love them to death and they are all girls which rocks for the simple fact I am like there gay brother they never had . and hugs

Taz-Thanks for your comment, I know bringing guns to school is not good sad thing is like I said in the intro a few days after posting this that happened in that University. And just remember if you don't hear from me either by neopets,email, or this site in my stories for six month then I died.

Philosopher-kaiser-Thanks for your comment, You probably don't want to know not the bet things happened yo me when I was little lets just say that. Yeah I thought making Ryan the protector for right now would be a good idea because if you notice in most stories here Troy is the protector, thought I would do something different. Hey having girls to go bitchy on homophobes is the best trust me. And Happy "belated" Valentines day to you too.

Well here it is chapter... "dare I even say it" 20 yes we have made it 20 chapter and no one has died "yet". Well before someone else decides to yell at me or gets on to me for not updating this story here it is chapter 20 enjoy...

Troy know who they where Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Martha. But what he couldn't figure out was why they where all there until it hit him. "They know?"

"Yup, they have known for a while. Lets just say this if anyone tries to hurt you or me I think they will do much more damage then this gun will." Ryan said leaning over to give Troy a quick kiss on the check. "Shall we?"

**Chapter 20...**

As Troy and Ryan were getting out of the car the Wildcats had saw the quick kiss, and where all to ready to confront the couple. But what they didn't know was that Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Martha where waiting for the couple.

"What the fuck!? Chad did you just see what I thought I say?" A very confused Zeke asked.

"I wish I wouldn't of." Jason said.

"You and me both."Chad said

As the group of basketball players where deciding on how to handle the they saw. Troy and Ryan where going over to there friends. What they didn't know was that the girls hand a special surprise for them. A gift that would touch there hearts for there remaining years together.

"Hey you two." Gabriella said as the couple came over.

"So whats up?" Sharpay said winking to the other girls in the group.

"Nothing much why?" Troy asked.

"Because...well here just take it." Martha said handing them a box.

The box had a picture of Troy and Ryan on the top on the box with hearts surrounding them. On the left side of the box there where the many hats that Ryan had worn over the years. On the other side there where basketball pictures to represent Troy. On the back side there was a picture of a heart and with in the heart it said "_Too the greatest couple in the world. Love always your Friends."_ When both Troy and Ryan read it they understood that there friends would always protect them. Thats one thing the basketball team didn't know is that the girls would protect them, and basically kill how ever tried to heart Troy and Ryan.

What Troy, Ryan, and all the other boys at the school didn't know was that Sharpay,Gabriella,Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha had told all the girls at school that Troy and Ryan where a couple. All the girls in the school agreed that they wouldn't let any of the guys try and beat the living shit out of them. On girl named Christan said "_If they even think about going after Troy and Ryan I swear I'll cut there balls off and feed them to my dog!"_

"What you guys aren't going to open the box" Kelsi said.

"Oh sorry its just..."

**Chapter 20 DONE!!**

Ok so sorry its taking me over two months to get this finished I was really in a bad mood and in a slump that my friends at my school had put me into too. I still am in a slump so I hope you guys don't mind if when I these chapter they don't sound completely right. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as a I did typing it. Well see you all in chapter 21 bye.

Dalton


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so I decided after I wrote this chapter I would start to include a little more detail in everything, try and show you guys what I see. But also after writing chapter 20 I got an idea for a new story which I will try and have up sometime soon. But on to a little bit about my life, I am starting to get out of my slump which is a good thing and that means I should start to turn out chapters a little faster now. "I said it should not I will be turning out chapters faster". Oh and my mom's Birthday is this Monday "4-21" so just because I can I will probably put her name in her not sure but I might. Like always the thanks yous to everyone that read from the last chapter so here they are...

Philosopher-kaiser- Thanks for your comment, I know I shouldn't tease but I wrote chapter 20 at school during my lunch period and wanted something that I could look for imagining to take full control over just like it did for the box. The story is almost back on track but not completely.

Taz-Thanks for your comment, and glad you loved it.

Potterdownthestreet-Thanks for your comment, and I will try to make them longer but as I always say "even to my own teachers" no promises, but I will try.

As most of you know I will usually post the last few sentences from the last chapter in here well I'm not going to do that on this chapter. Why because 1) I'm at school and can't get on to and 2) just want to see what people will think when I don't have it on here. But here it is chapter 21.

**Chapter 21...**

"Well open it Ryan." Sharpay clapped her hands together as she said it.

"Ok"

Ryan looked at Troy how looked at Ryan both where a little afraid and excited to open the box. A million things where running through Troys head. "What if they got me and Ryan..." Troy didn't want to think of that even though yes he did enjoy the sex with Ryan he just hoped that it wasn't a picture of them in the "act". On the other hand he did want it to be a little kinky. Ryan though wanted it to be full on kinkiness. He wanted Troy's ass,cock,ball,everything basically showing just so he rub it in everyone's face that he is getting fucked by Troy Bolton.

What the pair didn't know was that what was in the box was something that the two of them would never forget something that was special to them.

"Well opening damn it" Kelsi said

"OK,ok" Troy and Ryan said in unison.

As Ryan held the box and Troy opened it Troy looked in the box and started to cry. "Babe whats wrong?" But Troy couldn't answer all he could do was take the picture out of the box and show Ryan.

"T..Thats us..."

"On our first date." Troy finished the sentence.

The picture was of them the day they started going out. Over five months since they have been going out, the past five months have literary been hell on earth for the couple. Everything from Troy's ex-parents trying to kill him and Ryan for being gay, to Ryan almost dieing because of Troy's mom shooting Ryan so close to the heart, and Troy having dreams that Ryan would always end up dead in his dreams. This picture was the probably the nicest thing anyone had done from him besides the Evan's taking him in as if he was one of there children.

"H...How did you gu..." Ryan tried to say but was still in shock that they had got a picture of them on there first date.

"Well we thought something was going on so we all followed you guys to La Placita **(**Which is a real restaurant in Albuquerque I even made sure**).**" Sharpay said smiling just for the simple fact she and the girls had just surprised her unsurprisable brother.

Troy was trying to keep the tears back but was failing miserably all he could see was him and Troy kissing in the picture, with a plate of spaghetti between them.

When Troy finally found his voice, "Y..You guys...thanks."

"Troy listen" Sharpay said, "You're part of the family now, and if there is anything I or hell any of us can do for you just tell us."

"Even if we have to kick the basketball teams ass we will" Gabriella said with a grin on her face.

"The...THE BASKETBALL TEAM!!" Troy screamed

He just remembered that he was still part of the basketball team, and wondered what they would say if they know about him and Ryan. He know the team hated homosexuality just from when they went to state and the other team had a gay couple. The wildcats wanted to basically kill them if it wasn't for Troy those two would have been killed.

_Flashback_

"_You guys just leave them alone they aren't messing with any of you, just leave them be." Troy said _

_Trying to keep the team under control knowing if he didn't tell them to back off they would have put to innocent boys in the hospital. "Now get on the bus so we can go home!" _

_End Flashback._

"Ry what are we going to do about the basketball team?" Troy whispered into Ryan's ear.

What the he didn't know was that the girls were all ready for the basketball team if they even tried to mess with Troy and Ryan the girls would have there head. What the girls didn't know was that the basketball team was coming up right behind them ready to beat up Troy and Ryan.

"Hey Fags!!" Chad yelled at Troy and Ryan

"Oh no." Troy turned to Ryan

**Chapter 21 DONE!!**

Well there you have it chapter 21 and this for my mom

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!!

Just thought I would put that in there, just to say my mom rocks!! Well here it is chapter 21 the chapter that begins hell on earth for Troy and Ryan all over again. But what will happen to them will the girls kick the boys ass, or will the school have to intervene to stop a all out war in East High, or will the Gay activists have to step in also? Just think so many possibilities so little time, oh and I will try to have the next update by may the 9th or 23th which ever one comes first. Why you might ask because, next week is Testing for my entire school "More like state testing". Also I am glad to say I am 99 back to my old self. Well thats it for now. See you guys and girls in chapter 22.

Dalton


	22. Chapter 22

I'M BACK!!

Whats up everyone? OK so first off sorry its been over a month since I last wrote anything my ass has been kicked from here to Atlantis and back. "Sorry I've been reading a lot of myth book". I am glad to say that I am now on summer break "which lasts from may 30 to august I think 27." Alas I have to...WORK almost all summer. So that mean even less time eon the computer. "I really do hate working" But on another note, I'm a senior now which means I walk in May of '09. or I can walk in December ,because I will have like 24 to 28 credits in December "don't ask MISD sucks". But I know you all are here for my weird ass story and I am more than happy to let you have it. But first the famous thank yous.

philosopher-kaiser-Thanks for your comment,and I'm sorry but you try and type and get a project done at the same time and tell me you don't have any gram errors. That and be lucky my history project wasn't put in the last chapter.

Taz-Thanks for your comment, and yeah my moms B-day went pretty good.

xxBoppingAllTheWayxx-Thanks for your comment, glad you and a mental snapshot I thought you might like it. Who knows I might make them break up? I now know who to call if I need a voice over done .

iridescentcloud-Thanks for your comment- I wonder why it never came up "very odd" but glad you liked the chapter.

Bbaby222-thanks for your comment,I'm trying.

OK well there you go the comments, well without further ado here it is chapter 22.

What the he didn't know was that the girls were all ready for the basketball team if they even tried to mess with Troy and Ryan the girls would have there head. What the girls didn't know was that the basketball team was coming up right behind them ready to beat up Troy and Ryan.

"Hey fags!!" Chad yelled at Troy and Ryan

"Oh no." Troy turned to Ryan

**Chapter 22...**

"Where the fuck do you think you two fags are going." Chad said throwing a basketball into the air.

"Chad leave them alone, just because your jealous of them doesn't mean you have the right to be an ass-hole." Kelsi said crossing her arms.

But what Kelsi and the others did not know was that someone else on the team was jealous of Troy and Ryan. Jason , yes Jason was in love; but not with Troy or Ryan he was in love with a guy named Justin from homeroom. Jason was starting to feel uncomfortable and the girls know it. The girls know Jason was gay ever since Troy and Ryan started dating. They swore they would never tell a soul. Justin on the other hand wanted to tell all his friends, but with the threat of the basketball team, football team, and baseball team he decided against it. Justin and Jason have been dating for a little over a month and a half. With no one knowing till now.

"Y...you guys lets just leave them alone it...its not like they are hurting anyone." Jason said trying to get the basketball teams attention away from Troy Ryan and the girls.

"WHAT!!" Chad screamed with anger rising in his voice.

Everyone was looking at Jason until Justin came through the school's side door; with what looked like most of the senior girls.

"_Damn it Justin go back, you don't need to get hurt." _Jason thought as he say him coming out of the school.

Justin was dressed in black skater pants, with a white tee-shirt, his hair was down to middle of his back. His hair was black with dark brown and red streaks going throw it. His eyes are ocean blue, and the way he was walking, it was like he didn't give two shits what anyone thought. Sadly though Chad saw the way Jason was looking, and turned to see Justin and the senior girls. Thats when he put two and two together.

"Your a fag too?" Chad asked with rage building up in him.

Before Jason could answer Justin was right there standing behind Chad.

"You have a problem with that shit head." Justin said not asking but stating a fact.

Justin was a good six inches taller then Chad. Chad know one thing about Justin and that was that Justin could easily kick his ass and the rest of the basketball team too.

"So you two are boyfriends." Chad said turning around to face him but remembering that he had to look up at him.

"Take your fag and leave Justin you don't scare me or my basketball team." Chad said through clenched teeth. That was an understatement Chad know that the basketball team was scared shitless. The last guy to fight Justin ended up in the Hospital with three broken ribs, a broken nose, broken arm and leg. Yeah and that was just from someone telling him that his mother was a slut. This guy was someone that Chad and the basketball team definitely didn't want to mess with.

"Jason come on." Justin said holding out his hand.

Troy and Ryan couldn't believe that Jason was gay and his boyfriend was Justin. They both looked at each other with confusion and happiness in there eyes. Confusion, because they had no idea there was another gay student, yet happiness for there was another gay couple.

"Troy we should do something before this gets ugly you know what happened last time Justin got pissed." Ryan whispered into Troy's ear.

Troy remembered it clearly he was sitting to chairs from Justin when Alex pissed him off.

**( **Sorry no flashback that might come about later in the story. Again sorry about not having a flashback**) **

Before anyone could say anything Jason had taken his boyfriends hand and was walking over to where Troy Ryan and the entire class of senior girls.

"Troy, Ryan take care of Jason I'll be right back." Justin said pushing his boyfriend into the group. Before he walked off Ryan and Troy grabbed him. "What the..."

"Listen Justin we both know that you want to beat the shit out of them but this is our fight and Jason needs you." Troy said starting to regret grabbing his shirt.

"Justin trust me I think I could much more '_life threating damage_ then you could." Ryan said showing him a little bit of the gun that was in his pants pocket.

"I see remind me never to piss you off Evans or threaten you boyfriend." Justin said stepping back and returning to the group, but before he did he throw a eat shit and die look at the basketball team.

"Chad just leave us alone neither me or Ryan have done shit to you. And if you haven't noticed in about five minutes students are going to start coming. So just leave all of us the hell alone you can have the fucking basketball team I don't give a shit." Troy said holding Ryan even closer just to show he didn't give a fuck what Chad thought about it.

Someone was right next to him and when he looked over it was Justin and Jason Justin was holding Jason the same way he was holding Ryan.

"Chad just leave us all alone, face it there is nothing you nor anyone else can do." Troy said pointing to the girls that were right behind him.

The girls were ready to kill basketball team and anyone else that would try and hurt Troy Ryan Jason and or Justin.

"Chad face it you and every boy on campus can't do shit without us girls ready to kill you." Sharpay said moving towards the team with the girls right behind her. "So you and you little fucking homophobic team can just go crawl under a rock and die. If you or any boy for that matter tries to harm them I swear I'll personally kick your ass." Sharpay said standing right in front of Chad which with her heels on made her about an inch taller then he was.

Chad was getting very uneasy about this here he was with his basketball team and in front of him was the Ice queen herself and the biggest bitch he had ever seen. What scared him the most though was that all the senior girls where right here too and he was damn sure that every girl in school was on her side. Thats when he know what he had to do. "Fine have it your way bitch but before I leave her take thin.."Chad said throwing an uppercut at Sharpay, how barley missed in by a centimeter.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sharpay scream as Chad was getting ready to throw another punch but was stopped by someone he didn't see there not until he turned around.

"Principal Sharri."Chad said looking at disbelief at the 47 year old principal how looked like she was really 32.

"Chad Danforth my office now, and the rest of your basketball people my office now." Principal Sharri said in a commanding voice that scared everyone there.

Everyone forgot that there old principal retired after he told Justin to go die, just because he was gay.

Making sure that the boys where in side Principal Sharri said the one thing no one was expecting to hear. "Sharpay are you alright he didn't hurt you did he?" Sharri asked giving Sharpay the once over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

'No..No Mrs..."Sharpay was stopped before she could finish her sentence.

"Its just Sharri or Principal Sharri you know I don't like being called by my last name." Sharri said before she looked at Troy Ryan Jason and Justin. The boys imminently stopped hold there boyfriends. "Don't mind me." Sharri blushed a little "I'm use to it my son is gay so, please don't let me bother you boys and your lovers." Sharri said turning on a heel to get back into the building. Before she could get to far Troy and Ryan called her name.

"Yes"

"Um...I really don't know what to say but thanks for stopping Chad before he hit my sister." Ryan said looking her in her eyes there he could see happiness,compassion,love,laughter,and the most impotent to him someone that wouldn't care what he and Troy did.

"Your welcome lets just make sure this doesn't happen again its not every day that Mrs. Darbus is standing at her window looking for you and your sister." Sharri said with a smile on her face to let them know that Mrs. Darbus was on there side.

"Sharri I have a question is it alright if..." Troy was stopped from finishing his sentence but Sharri's hand.

"I already know Troy I do read the paper and watch the news, that and I was there when the trial was going on I was on the jury remember?" She said with so much kindness in her voice that it made Troy remember that she really was there, she was the one that gave the verdict to the court. She the same one that said that the Evans would be more suitable parents for him.

"I do, ..thank you." Tory started crying at that moment, for the kindness she was showing and had shown then.

"Your welcome Ryan do me a favor and take Troy to the auditorium I want you two to stay in there until I come or Mrs. Darbus comes and gets you. I don't want you guys to go to class until both of you are better. Got it?" Sharri said looking at them and with them knowing waving for Jason, Justin, Sharpay, Gabriella, to come over too.

"Yes Principal Sharri?" Sharpay asked

"I want you guys to go with Troy and Ryan to the auditorium until me or Mrs. Darbus come and get you. Understand?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison

"Good and Ryan."

"Yes"

"Your gun, I don't want to see it at school ever again next time bring pepper spray. Hell I have tons stop by my office and I'll give each and every single one off you one or nine." Sharri said with a look that told them she was dead serious.

"What did you just cuss?" Justin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yup, hey I'm old enough to plus I look at it this way its not a bad word its a bad place where bad people go." With that Principal Sharri left the group stunned that they had a principal that cussed and didn't mind cussing. What stunned them most was what was waiting for them in the auditorium.

**Chapter 22 DONE!!**

Well there you guys have it chapter 22 my longest chapter to date with a little over 2000 words I'm happy now. OK so Principal Sharri is my mom if those people that can't guess. I was thinking about adding me but I decided against it. So I really am sorry for not updating in like over a month. So on a different note I passed all my class's and I am a Senior and loving it. My last year in high school sadly I get to spend it with my sister how is two years younger than me which means she will be in the 10th grade. "Lord have mercy on my soul" Oh and before I forget I am 110 back so let the oddness that I am known for scar you for life. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it, just hope that I can keep the chapter coming out at a constant time, but like I say no promises. Well thats it for now see you guys in chapter 23.

Dalton


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, so I wanted to say hi and I am here with an update

Hello, so I wanted to say hi and I am here with an update. Therefore, after thinking about it for a while I have decided that this story will go to chapter 45 or 50. After that, I will stop this story no matter where I am at in it. Just thought I would tell you all, but I plan to have it done before those chapters. Nevertheless, enough of the sad news I have something to say that is going to shock you yet is going to surprise you at the same time. OK first my oldest sister how I have not talked to in like 5 years sent me a myspace message about three days ago. I am not going to go into details all I am going to say I it shocked the crap out of me. OK so enough about my personal life and all of its weirdness. This story is about to take its biggest turn ever. In other words I am about to shock the hell out of every single on of you. However, before I get into the story time for the Thank yous.

Iridescentclud- Thanks for your comment, I had a feeling everyone would love the principal "now if only every principal was like that"

philosopher-kaiser- Thanks for your comment, My mom is sweet when she wants to be but if you piss her off well…I hope you have a good insurance policy . Actually Justin wasn't suppose to have hair that long but I had a dream the night before I wrote that chapter and well on thing lead to another and Justin had long hair. Lucky I wish I were done with High School.

xxBoppingAllTheWayxx- Thanks for your comment yes, Chad is a freak actually I don't think anything could go wrong with all the girls on there side. "then again who knows with my mind the way it is."

Taz- Thanks for your comment, and not really either something to do with computer or something to do with theatre "I know you don't need to say it"

Well if that is everything, time for the show.

"What did you just cuss?" Justin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yup, hey I'm old enough to plus I look at it this way it's not a bad word it's a bad place where bad people go." With that, Principal Sharri left the group stunned that they had a principal that cussed and did not mind cussing. What stunned them most was what was waiting for them in the auditorium.

**Chapter 23…**

As the group headed to the auditorium, Principal Sharri was dealing with the entire basketball team.

"So what do you boys have to say for your selves?" Sharri asked sitting down in her mafia styled chair that her son got for her one Christmas.

"Easy they are fags and should…."Chad was cut off by Sharri throwing her hand up to stop him.

"Listen to me very carefully Mr. Danfourth I don't care if you are homophobic but in this office, hell in this school we never call someone a fag, queer, a cock sucker, any of that do you understand." Principal Sharri said as she looked in dead in the eyes with her hands on her desk. It was all she could do not to reach over and slap the boy once or twice. If there were not laws that said she could not hit a student she would have kick his ass from here to China. Sadly, she could not do that it would mean here job and her son had pulled a few strings to get her this job.

"Yes Principal Sharri." The entire basketball team said in unison.

"Good now time for your punishment, as for the remainder of the school year there will be no basketball and you all are expelled from school till after Christmas. Do you understand?" Sharri said with a look that would scare even the most harden men of all time.

"Yes" Everyone said except for one.

"I don't, and my parents will fight this." Chad said standing up to show her he was not afraid of her, which if you could see his nerves we was about to piss himself.

"Actually your parents are the ones that suggested that you be expelled from school and that the basketball program be shut down for the remainder of the year." Sharri said standing up to open the door. "Now if you all will please leave before I decide to increase that time." Sharri had the door open and started to usher them out.

As the basketball, team was leaving the office to home and face there parents. Troy, Ryan, Justin, Jason, Sharpay and Gabriella where at the doors to the auditorium no one know what to say or do they were freaking out.

"Well someone open it." Jason said looking at Justin

"Babe you know I love you and everything but I really don't want to know what is behind that door. Troy you're the athletic guy you open it." Justin said with a very scared look on his face.

"Justin I might be athletic but I'm not stupid, and no Ryan is not opening that door either. Sharpay Gabriella will one of you open the door?" Troy asked with a 'this happens in the horror movies' type of face.

"Oh for the love of God you four are acting like little babies here." Sharpay said moving them out of the way to opening the auditorium. That is when they got the shock of there life. The place was decorated in what looked like gay pride decorations, when they looked around they say no one, but they did see a two couches a table with what looked like enough food to feed a small army, and four or five cooler that looked like they had water and soft drinks in them.

Everyone was stunned speechless. As the group walked down to the stage they stared to see that who ever did this had spent quite a bit of money everything from the couches that looked brand new, to the pride flags that where hanging off the top of the roof almost touching the seat. To the food that looked and smelled wonderful to the oak table, everything looked like it came out of a show room floor.

"Wow, this is…is wow." Was all Troy could get out before he started crying. What he did not know was that Ryan was crying to along with Justin, and Jason for the simple fact someone had went to a lot of trouble to put this together and they would never know who did it.

Little did they know that the person how had put this all together was leaving the auditorium and heading back to Principal Sharri's office.

"Hey boys look." Gabriella said picking up a small piece of paper.

"What is it?" Ryan asked as he was drying his eyes on Troy's shirt.

"It's a note." Sharpay said

"Well someone read it." Troy said wiping his eyes with his on T-shirt.

"Ok here it goes."

_Dear Troy, Ryan, Jason, Justin, Sharpay and Gabriella_

_I bet you want to know who this is and why I spent so much on this little party for you all. Easy I want you all to enjoy yourselves. I know that does not make much sense, but right now you guys need to relax right now especially you Troy and Ryan. Yes I know who all of you are. Oh didn't give me that confused look it won't fall for it. Listen I don't have much time left before you all get in here. I just want to say this if you guys ever need anything, anything at all tell Principal Sharri and she will call me and I will send it over to you. Look at it this way you just made a friend with more money then God and will do anything to protect you all._

_I guess I had better go you guys are here and I promised to be out of here by the time you all got to the stage. Well talk to you all later. I will be in touch. Bye_

_ X_

_P.s. Everything in the room is for you guys to eat drink and take. Bye_

As Gabriella finished reading it, everyone was crying there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"I can't sniff believe someone sniff would so this for us." Ryan said trying hard not to break down crying. The only reason everyone was crying was that they now had a friend they did not know, yet that person was willing to protect them from anything.

As everyone was finishing crying Principal Sharri was n her office with the person that had decorated the auditorium.

"So do you think they liked it?" Sharri asked.

"Probably the boys where crying."

"Why?"

For the simple fact that everything is brand new and looks like it came off the show room."

"I see well what do you think we should do know?" Sharri asked

"Easy make an announcement at third period, telling them what is going to be expected from now on and tell them your name and that your office is always open to those that want to talk." The shadowy guy said.

"OK, ok now what am I going to do with all the money from the basketball team?" Sharri asked giving the guy a 'please help' look.

"Ok, take the money from the basketball team and put it where it is needed most like in the arts program or the technology program." The guy said

"What no sports program?" Sharri gave a small chuckle.

"No, the sports program already gets enough money from the district as it is, they don't need anymore money." They guy said giving Sharri the same serious look that she gave the basketball team earlier.

School bell rings** (**Sorry I don't remember how a school bell rings sorry**)**

"Well I guess I better get ready from my first day as the new Principal of East high."

"Yeah and I better get to work, even though I do after all own the company." The guy said.

"Oh before I forget tell Bill I said hi." Sharri said

"Can do see you later…mom." With that Sharri's son left her office and out into a sea of teens getting ready from there first day of school. All he could think about was how bad he felt for the kid that pissed here off. As he stepped outside, he could think of only one think to say, "Take tutela mom EGO ero vigilo vos quod boys iam." Latin for "Take care mom I will be watching you and the boys now." With that, Sharri's son went off to work.

**CHAPTER 23 DONE!!**

OK so there it is chapter 23 done and finished. Hope you guys liked it. OK for those of you that have been reading since the beginning you might have noticed that this story is over a year old which I am really, really happy about. If you noticed, I didn't add a name to the guy. I'm not sure what to name him it might come to me later. On another note, I thought it would be nice to show all the guys together crying. I know it was a weird but I had to put it in there. I wanted to show that they where just as touched as I was. "I won't go into details." Well that's it everyone I guess I will see you all in chapter 24 or chapter 1 of my other story. See Ya

Dalton


	24. Chapter 24

I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!! As the great Mushu, the Dragon said from Mulan. "Another Disney movie I love to death" I am back and ready to destroy your poor almost fully healed minds. "Sorry I have no other choice but to destroy them with my writing." So, in other words I am back and ready to kick someone's ass! So, I was talking to my gay friends that came down from New York just to bother the hell out of me. "I love you guys you know that." They told me to leave chapter 23 alone and just work on the rest of the story. See they see the story before anyone else they tell me what I need to fix and what would make it sound soo much better, alas, I am a stubborn jackass and don't listen to them. Come on though do you blame me I hardly listen to anyone, "except my mom and sometimes my teachers I SAID SOMETIMES!" Still, I just write "type" what ever comes to my mind and I just go from there. So as always the only reason you are even here "unless you by accidentally click here if so I hope your mind can take the weirdness that is my life and mind if not please click the back button you have been warned," Is for my fucked up story. First, the famous thank yous from chapter 23 and my personal updates. Oh and before I forget I will be deleting my personal updates so that away it will be an even 24 chapters instead of a misleading 26 chapters. Just thought I would tell you all that.

Supreme-Chaos-Angel-Thanks for your comment, Ok I know it was a little confusing but please bear with me just "I think 2 more chapters" and you well know how old Sharri's son really is and trust me its going to surprise the hell out of you…hell it may even surprise me and I'm the one whose writing it.

Iridescentcloud- Thanks for your comment, I was going for cute thanks.

Dybdahl "for chapters 1 and 4"- Thanks for your comment, and if you read more into the story all "really 24 chapters" you will see I had to bring them back to lock there ass's up.

Emeralden Rapley- Thanks for your comment, I want to say thanks because had it not been for your comment and those above you "mostly yours" I would not been back until after my Christmas break so thanks. Oh and I might take you up on that offer about talking about my life but I should warn you in advance there are something that will give you nightmares. But talk to you soon I "promise you".

Okay now the really reason you all came here…WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!!!

What Ryan?

You are gone for four damn months and now all of a sudden you decide that you want to put me, troy and everyone else through hell…again?

Yup ^_^

You have mental issues don't you Dalton?

Hey, the doctor said that no one would ever know, how did you find out?

Your sisters told me.

Really?

No, damn you're an..

Ryan shut up let Dalton write the story maybe we won't put us through hell this time. Right Dalton?

Sure, sure what ever you say Troy now can get back to what I was going to say before you confuse the readers anymore then they all ready are?

Sure I guess.

Go ahead.

Thanks as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted was its time for the story so here we go…

"Oh before I forget tell Bill I said hi." Sharri said

"Can do see you later…mom." With that Sharri's son left her office and out into a sea of teens getting ready from there first day of school. All he could think about was how bad he felt for the kid that pissed here off. As he stepped outside, he could think of only one think to say, "Take tutela mom EGO ero vigilo vos quod boys iam." Latin for "Take care mom I will be watching you and the boys now." With that, Sharri's son went off to work.

**Chapter 24…**

"I still can't believe that someone would go through this much trouble just to make sure we are okay." Gabriella said as she was sitting down in on the couch with Sharpay to her far right and Justin and Jason to her left.

"I know its just…why would someone do this?" Sharpay asked the group.

"Some one who truly respects you all as people and went through the same thing when he was in high school." Said Sharri as she came through the side entrance of the auditorium. Along with Principal Sharri, Mrs. Darbus and Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"What do you mean Mrs. Sharri?" Troy Asked the same question that was on everyone's mind.

"There are only a few people in the world that know what I am talking about Troy and what is happening here at this school is the same thing that is happening when my son went to school." Sharri said with all of the students now paying attention and standing up.

"Wait what? You mean that your son went through the same thing that we are going through?" Ryan asked not realizing that he had stepped closer to Sharri.

"Yes and if what happened with him is going to happen with all of you, just not you and Troy Ryan then things just got a lot more complicated." Sharri said looking the group in there eyes. "As of right now though Justin can you take care of Jason for a while? His parents told me to tell him that for right now they don't want to see him. Jason before you start asking question I have no idea why they said that just please give your parents a few days or weeks to let it set in. Okay?" As Sharri was speaking to Jason and Justin someone else was in the auditorium and was now sitting down on the couch without the group knowing.

"Ss…sure, I mean it up to you Jason. What do you say?" Justin asked holding a new shivering Jason.

"Ummm" was all Jason could get out before he started crying.

"Mrs. Darbus will you please take Jason and Justin to Justin's apartment and watch over them, and don't worry I will count this a work day." Sharri said to Mrs. Darbus.

"Yes mama." Was all Mrs. Darbus said as she moved Jason and Justin out of the side doors of the auditorium.

"Vance, Monica will you please take Gabriella home with you and take Sharpay as well." Sharri said not looking at Vance or Monica but they both know she wanted to talk to Troy and Ryan alone with the mysterious person.

"Okay." As Vance and Monica where taking Sharpay and Gabriella out of the auditorium the same way that Mrs. Darbus took Justin and Jason out, the side door so this way no one would see the person sitting on the couch.

"What is going on here why are all of…"Ryan was silenced by Principal Sharri's hand.

"For the simple fact we need to talk you guys all four of us." Sharri said.

"What do you mean by four of us?" Ryan and Troy asked at the same time.

"Me." The mysteries person said.

"GRANDMA!!!" Ryan screamed casing Troy to kind a freak out.

"Wha…What are you doing here?"

"Well seeing as your parents called me and then the principal call's me when I am on my way to your parent's house telling me that something has happened and that I am need. That's all it took I rushed all the way over here and almost went ape shit when your parents told me that the Basketball team tried to beat the leaving shit out of you, your sister and then your fiancé. Trust me I was read to run someone over." Christine said with her arms crossed. "I mean come on we live in the fucking 21st century we should be able to accept homosexuality."

"Thank you Christine I think they get the point." Sharri said with her own arms crossed, a little pissed that Christine stole what she was going to say.

"So, why are we here then?" Troy asked.

"Because… That is a good question why are they here Sharri." Christine asked.

"Well…" Sharri was stopped by someone else talking.

"Because now that the basketball team knows they will tell everyone in the sports department and they will tell the school. Trust me when I say it doesn't matter how many girls you have on your side, or how many people are protecting your ass's. It all comes down to one simple thing are you ready to face them and take what they give you and throw it back in there face 200%? Because if not have your parents Ryan pull both you and Troy out of this school and home school your ass, because not even your grandma, my mom, or myself and the company and protect you." Sharri's son said coming out from behind the stage props.

"Every well said…Aaron." Sharri said

"Yup spoken like the true 23 year old sole owner you are." Christine said.

As Christine said those words and Sharri looked at her son Troy and Ryan now know how was pulling the strings. Aaron the same guy that got all this stuff for them, someone that had more experience in what was going on then anyone could even dream of. As Troy and Ryan look at him, they both thought the same thing. "Oh fuck this is going to get even worse."

**Chapter 24 DONE!!!!**

I 'm done with the chapter and it only took me 2 full night to do. YEAH!!!!! Ok so this chapter was probably the end of the normal shit Troy and Ryan will go through and the beginning of the more complex shit they go through. I went ahead and brought in Ryan's grandma how will probably play a huge factor on Ryan and Troy's life and I went ahead and named Sharri's son. Surprised at his age…trust me I am too but hey I look at it this way…he gets to be my fake bro YEAH!!!!!!! "4 sisters destroy your brain after a while trust me." Well that's about it for this chapter. Oh before I forget I wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTEN!!!! Kristen is my sister who is 2 years younger then me she turned 16 this year 11-29-08 so want to just wish her a happy birthday "because she snoops on my computer and reads my stories." I guess that's all for right now as always please Review. Reviews are what make me want to write plus that and I am trying to reach 100 reviews by like chapter 30. Well see ya.

See I told you I wouldn't make your lives a living hell.

Yeah but still your gone for month and…I hate to say it but Dalton this chapter sucked.

HEY,…I know but it is all I could think of in just 3 days, cut me some slack here Ryan. Know what next chapter I'm putting your ass in a fairy princesses outfit if your not nice to me.

You…You can't do that can he troy?

He's the one who's writing it, that decision isn't ours to make.

…I'll play nice then.

Good now say bye to the nice people.

Bye nice people.

Yeah bye.

See everyone next chapter.

Dalton


	25. Chapter 25

What's up everyone? Its almost CHRISTMAS!!!! The time of your loved ones being with you, sleeping in late, and the most important well second most important, Presents from 'Santa', what's the first important you might ask well that's easy NO FUCKING SCHOOL FOR 3 WEEKS!!!! HELL YEAH!!!! You can see I hate school. So That's about it for me I guess on to the Thank Yous that are always in order.

Whylite-Thanks for your Comments- I'm glad you liked it and seeing as you where the only on that commented on chapter 24 I give you this *Hugs and Kisses*

Well since that is the only review from both my story here and on devinart, I guess here it chapter 25…

"Because now that the basketball team knows they will tell everyone in the sports department and they will tell the school. Trust me when I say it doesn't matter how many girls you have on your side, or how many people are protecting your ass's. It all comes down to one simple thing are you ready to face them and take what they give you and throw it back in there face 200%? Because if not have your parents Ryan pull both you and Troy out of this school and home school your ass, because not even your grandma, my mom, or myself and the company and protect you." Sharri's son said coming out from behind the stage props.

"Every well said…Aaron." Sharri said

"Yup spoken like the true 23 year old sole owner you are." Christine said.

As Christine said those words and Sharri looked at her son Troy and Ryan now know how was pulling the strings. Aaron the same guy that got all this stuff for them, someone that had more experience in what was going on then anyone could even dream of. As Troy and Ryan look at him, they both thought the same thing. "Oh fuck this is going to get even worse."

Here we go

**Chapter 25…**

"W…Who the hell are you?" Troy and Ryan asked a little confused and scared at the same time.

"My name is Aaron Traxler, I am about to be your new best friend if what I think is about to happen does happen." Aaron said now coming to stand by his mother.

Aaron is about five inches taller then his mom putting him at 5 feet 11 inches; he has a little past shoulder length long hair; his eyes where a medium brown just like his hair, which in the sun turned into a Hazel nut brown, he also looks like he should be in a band instead of the owner of a multi-trillion dollar company. He was dressed in a Tokio Hotel T-shirt and dark blue-jean. "Mom, if you and Chistine would please leave for a moment I need to talk to troy and Ryan really fast." Aaron said without looking at his mom but focusing on the couple that was standing not more then seven feet away from him.

"Sure, come on Christine lets go to my office and let the boys talk." Sharri said turning around and walk towards the same doors that had lead everyone else out.

"k"

As Sharri and Christine left the auditorium, Aaron started towards the boys but instead of walking right up to them he walk right past them to sit down on the couch.

"Troy, Ryan please sit down wee need to discuss what is about to happen."

"What do you mean 'about to happen' Chad and the Basketball team are all gone so why should we worry." Ryan asked a little pissed that this guy had the balls to talk to him as if he was a child. "And if I say no then what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, listen my mom called me and asked me to talk to you two hoping that I could help you guys out. Now I see that I don't need to because you think you can take on the world. It's your fucking funeral I just hope when they beat the shit out of you they don't put you in the hospital for 6 months. Then again I'm sure that you know what its like to be in a hospital for a long period of time right Ryan?" Aaron said with a look of hurt and disgust on his fact. Talking about this was opening an old wound which he had hoped wouldn't reopen…ever.

"How do you know what's its like to be in a hospital for months at a time, you look like you have never been in a hospital." Troy asked hoping that Ryan and Aaron would both cool off.

"Because Troy I was beaten, and raped till I couldn't even think or see straight, I was in the hospital from August of my senior year till October of the new year. So when I say can you handle being in a Hospital for 6 months or longer. I want to know how far you are willing to go to protect each other, how far are you willing to go to show everyone that you don't give a shit. That's what I am really asking." Aaron said whipping the tears from his eyes. From what he could see, Troy was holding Ryan who was crying.

"I won't let anyone ever hurt him Aaron, tell us what we need to do." Troy said between clenched teeth holding his boyfriend/fiancé on his lap.

"Good, now listen the main thing I can tell you guys is this never leave each other alone. Not during classes, not at lunch, hell not even if you have to go to the bathroom. They will try anything to get you two apart. Come Hell or high water never leave each others sides." Aaron said taking is phone from his pocket. "Listen I have to go I promised to meet my Husband for lunch and the last time I didn't meet him for lunch lets just say…Dog house. If you guys ever need anything please don't hesitate to call here is my number and here is my husbands number." Aaron said writing down there numbers and giving them to Troy and Ryan. "Bye"

As Aaron left, Troy and Ryan seat there on the couch wondering what they where going to do.

"You know we could just go to another school I hear that there a few school that only have gay students." Ryan said while he was trying to figure everything out as well. "Troy babe..."

"Ryan we can't leave, we have to stay and deal with our problems I've been doing nothing but running ever since my fucking parents decided that they were going to try and kill us. I'm sorry but I think I'm going to stay here and fight." Troy said looking into Ryan's crystal blue eyes.

"OK then we will fight and show these assholes that they can't fuck with us or our friends and family." Ryan said looking right back into Troy's brown eyes.

As the two boys keep looking into each other's eyes seeing each other like they had never seen each other before. Aaron was heading to his moms office to tell her that he was leaving and that the boys where going to need protection when his phone rang. As he looked at who was calling. "Aaron, whats up?"

"Aaron, I just thought I should say thank you for helping me and Ryan incase in the future we forget to say it." Troy said.

"No prob, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye"

As Aaron closed his phone, the only thing he could think of was that '_Please don't let them end up how I ended up.'_ As that thought past through his mind he started to cry. Not because it brought back painful memories but in fear that someone was going to end up hurt or worse…dead.

**Chapter 25 DONE!!!!**

Ok so I thought I would show the reason why Aaron is in this story and how bad things are about to get can you say '_Oh shit!_' I think we all can just for the simple fact as this someone my die…I'm not telling. Oh and before I forget I want everyone that reads this story to check out an author I beating for, her name is DarkShojoKoneko she is just starting out writing so please be kind to her. Oh and this story was written with the help of Three Days Grace's song-I hate everything about you. Good song "I have no idea why I put that in there." Anyway, I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays "depending on what you celebrate." See everyone in the New Year.

Dalton


	26. Final Chapter 26

OK whats up everyone? If any of you say nothing I swear I will kick your asses. So I have a little bit of an update for you guys...SEE YA!

Yup you read that right. I'm leaving, now to tell you guys what I'm leaving. This is the final chapter of "The window" after this there will be no more updates for it. This is the final chapter of Troy and Ryan's story. All of the characters you have met through this entire "now" 26 chapter story are coming to an end. I hate to say it but I have lost my light for this story. I've been talking to a few people both here on and on about this story and most of them say I just need a little time and I will be writing again. Sadly, that is not the case, me and Dee have been talking and we both agree that I have lost my "muse" for this story so I am going to end it all here right now with the longest chapter I have/will ever write. Its been a good game everyone, but its time for me to move on.

So, before I begin the final chapter the thank yous will be at the very button of this page. Its more like a farewell statement from this story please read it after you have read this final chapter. But now time to begin what you all came for. The final chapter of "The Window".

"Aaron, I just thought I should say thank you for helping me and Ryan in case in the future we forget to say it." Troy said.

"No prob, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye"

As Aaron closed his phone, the only thing he could think of was that '_Please don't let them end up how I ended up.'_ As that thought pasted through his mind he started to cry. Not because it brought back painful memories but in fear that someone was going to end up hurt or worse…dead.

Here we go

**Final Chapter 26...**

It was now April,A full semester has passed since Troy and Ryan had the talk with Aaron. Aaron was now trying his damn hardest to make sure the jocks at East High did not find out that Troy "The basketball boy" and Ryan "servant to the Ice queen" where going out. Even if that meant breaking the law to do so. Neither of the boys had really minded it. They would go off campus to eat lunch, always holding hands on the way to the parking lot. Someone would see them and would try and call or text a jock on what they had seen and for some reason there phone would never work.

Troy and Ryan where just happy that Aaron, and Sharri were not treating them any differently. Sharri would tell the boys, when they where going to the bathroom, no PDA and walked off. Aaron would just brush anything off that the boys would tell him. Troy though was the one how was complaining a lot.

For some reason Troy believed that someone was always out to get him and anytime something would hit him he would make some excuse to go to the bathroom and call Aaron. Who would in turn tell Troy to stop calling him every five minutes the only time he even wanted to be bothered was if they had been threatened, punch for no reason, or if one of them was pregnant which seen as the third one was impossible, unless they broke into the Companies bio-room, the first two would have to do.

As Troy hanged up his phone for the hundredth time that day and walked back out to the hallway he realized something it was only 9:45 am and he had called Aaron almost two hundred times. "Damn it, why the hell am I suck a fucking coward." Troy asked as he opened the bathroom door that lead out into the school hallway.

"Because you went from being the "Golden boy" to being just a boy...or in your case my boyfriend or future husband take your pick Troy." Ryan said leaning against a locker looking a Troy with hope in his eyes that he would not have to deal with a bitchy Troy Bolton. Even though Troy hated his last name ,for good reasons, he still had to go by it until he took Ryan's last name this summer.

"Husband definitely" Troy said kissing Ryan on the lips, trying his hardest from not taking the Evans boy into the bathroom and either fuck him or suck him. Just at that time though Aaron was coming down the hall with Justin holding a very scared Jason.

"Troy. Ryan. Office now!" Aaron growled at the two of them as he walk right past them. He looked like he was ready to kill someone and knowing him he probably was about to.

As Troy and Ryan just stood there Aaron turned around and yelled at them to get there ass's over here now or someone was going to get there ass kicked. "Move it NOW!"

Troy and Ryan did as they were told knowing Aaron, someone was either A. dead, B. Going to be dead, or C. a combination of ball busting, head splitting screaming and yelling.

As the five of them came into the office they noticed that the office workers weren't there, and more importantly noticed that the entire office was dark with only one room having light.

"Aaron not that I want to get my ass yelled at again but where the hell are we going?" Ryan asked holding Troy's hand, well more like squeezing it.

"Here." Aaron said opening the door.

As Aaron opened the door the boys noticed that it lead down into a basement that had a light on.

"What the hell is going on Aaron?" Justin asked with his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yeah and...and why are we going do..." Ryan tried to finish but was cut off by a murderous look from Aaron.

"Just get down there and I'll tell you or I will throw you down there and sit on you while you are cradling a broken arm,leg,or head. NOW MOVE!" Aaron all but roared at the four teenage boys.

Aaron had a good reason to be pissed, strike that he wasn't pissed he passed pissed two hours ago when he got the call that someone, somehow broke through the companies umbrella that was all over the city.

_Flashback..._

"_Sir we have a security breach in sector 7."_

"_WHAT? Thats not possible sector 7 is under...my mothers jurisdiction." Aaron all but whispered into his phone._

"_Sir?"_

"_Get a hold of my mom tell her whats going on, tell her I said to get all the office workers out of there shut off the lights, and get her ass into the office basement I'll get the guys." Aaron yelled into his phone as he was leaving his house._

"_Anything else Sir."_

"_Yes, take us to level 5 security no one gets in now get out." Aaron said as he hang up his phone. _

_This was bad the last time anyone broke through DECA was... oh shit!_

_...End Flashback_

"Just get in there and I'll tell you guys everything I promise." Aaron said as he tried his hardest not to start throwing them in there.

"Sheesh someone is in a really shitty mood in the morning." Ryan said as he and the others started to descend the stairs.

"Trust me you haven't seen shitty only my husband has seen shitty and he even runs for his life."

As the guys finally got into the basement they noticed a metal door.

"Okay someone want to tell me what this is?" Troy asked. Even though he himself was getting a little pissed he just wanted to know what was going on so he and Ryan could both go back to class.

"Hold on let me open it." Aaron said walking in front of them.

As Aaron tried to open the door someone else came in behind them.

"Baby what are you doing." A guy dressed in skin tight cloths that showed his slender body asked with an Australian ascent, with another guy standing right beside him that looked no older then 18 but was dressed in a Disturbed t-shirt blue jeans and had his long hair down.

"Easy he is trying to fuck up my system." The other guy said.

"Bill I am trying to open the door my baby brother created and what did mom say about using that language Chris?"

As Aaron, Chris, and Bill looked at each other. Troy and Ryan mostly where trying to figure out what is going on.

"Um did we miss something here or is it just me." Troy looked at Ryan,Jason, and Justin.

"Yeah I think either we lost it which I highly doubt or do they look like they are about to start fighting." Justin said. "Cause if so my money is on the dude with the long hair."

"Justin your an idiot they all have long hair." Jason said trying his hardest not to piss off his boyfriend.

"I mean the one with the... never mind the one that has Aaron's hair color."

"And Justin that would be a safe bet." Chris said getting ready to kick Aaron's ass.

"Yeah that would be a safe bet, but right now bro I need the door open so..." Aaron was cut off but Chris's hand.

"Aaron I'm gone for what a year and you turn my company, MY company not yours, even though I told you to watch it while I'm gone. I swear once this is over with you, me fight to the death. Now get the hell out of my way before I kill you." Chris said moving past Bill and Aaron.

Chris looked just like his bother only he was in a band and was rocking the underground of music. Yet, everyone 'except those in the higher part of the Company' thought Aaron was the head of it. Chris in all actuality was the President of the Company that he had inherited from his grandmother and grandfather.

"You know Aaron your lucky Chris got back when he did." Bill said trying his hardest not to look amused by the fact that an 18 year old could piss off a 23 year old this bad.

"Thanks babe just shoot me and put me out of my life." Aaron said as Ryan looked at him.

"You know thats not a bad idea, seeing as you have been really bitchy to us." Ryan said no longer holding Troys hand.

"Ryan as much as I would love for you to kill my older brother, the very reason why I left the country for a year, I have to say no. One, that is my job, two our mother would gut you like a pig, and three Bill might take it personally and come after you and Troy. He's evil that way." Chris said as he opened the metal door.

No one could believe what was behind that door. Behind the door was what looked like an office inside the school. Except it was all metal. The room had that big company office fill too it. But it also had the feel of you being at home.

"What where you guys expecting, just a small room."Chris chuckled at the guys.

Jason and Justin where trying to figure out how this could have just under the school. While Troy and Ryan where trying to figure out how there life got so fucked up.

"Ry, what the hell is going on here." Troy was now looking at Ryan hoping, no praying that Ryan had an answer.

"I don't know Troy one minute where in the hospital the next where in school with three crazy people and an underground bunker. Know what Troy I figured it out this is all a bad dream. Yeah thats it this is all a bad dream we will wake up from it and all of our lives will be normal." Ryan was trying is damnedest not to break down in front of everyone. He know that if he started to freak out Troy would freak out. If Troy freaked then Jason would freak out and if Jason freaked out then there was no telling what Justin would do.

"I hate to break it to you four but this is real. Now come on and get in here before...just get in here." Aaron said as he was walking into the room.

Chris and Bill where already in the room, and where going down a hall on the left. That unknown to them would really change there lives. The only person that could even explain what was going on and could actually make them understand what was about to happen was yelling at the top of her lunges.

_In the 'War Room'_

"I don't give a flying fuck if its breaking national security I want to know who and how the hell someone could break into DECA!" Sharri screamed at the top of her lunges.

Sharri had got the call from one of Chris's employees that someone had broke into DECA and had told all the jocks and the entire school if not the entire city what was going on. The only thing that was going through her mind was that someone really wanted Troy and Ryan to suffer if not kill themselves.

That was two thing Sharri understood. Teens and suicide. Both Aaron and Chris and tried to kill themselves. Thankfully they failed every time. She could not bear losing a child ,even if it wasn't her own child, to suicide. That was why she had been fallowing Troy and Ryan around the school anytime they would go out of class. She was right there watching them from a safe distance. In case someone came walking down the hall. The only reason why she never bothered watching Jason or Justin was for the simple fact that Justin could protect himself and he and Jason where already out and no one really cared. They just know not to get on Justin's bad side. He was just like Chris when it came to that type of stuff. '_Maybe Chris and Justin should sit down and plan out who they want to beat up.' _As that thought passed through Sharri's head she was brought back to reality with someone calling her name.

"Mom I back and when where you going to tell me that Aaron was being such a jerk to these guys." Chris said while holding his stomach. Aaron had a what looked like a few cuts on his face and hands.

"Yeah and when where you going to tell me that you sent for that brat to come back." Aaron was trying not to look at there mom. Chris was doing the same thing. If there is one thing that both boys know it's this never come home looking like hell,and never show mom your cuts and or bruises unless you have a serious death wish.

As Aaron and Chris entered the room and went to go stand in front of there mother. Everyone else came into the room. Bill looked like he was about to pass out for the simple fact that he was laughing so hard. Jason was crying and laughing at the same time. Justin was holding his side and was trying not to fall on the floor. While Troy and Ryan once they where in the room ,and the door was locked, fall onto the floor and where saying 'I can't breathe' 'Oh my God that was too funny'.

Sharri was ,at least for now, no longer wondering why Chris and Aaron where beat up but why everyone else was laughing there asses of.

"Someone want to explain to me whats so funny?" Sharri was pretty annoyed at this point or pissed you really couldn't tell with her on somethings.

"Well..." Troy said sobering up after hearing the tone of Sharri's voice. "You see...

_Flash back_

"_You damn idiot how the hell do you get lost in your own underground. Gah I wish mom just would have let you stay in Germany for a little while." Aaron growled at his younger brother. _

"_And maybe mom wouldn't have dropped you when you where little, then you actually might have some common sense." Chris barked at his brother._

_The had no more then went around the corner when they got lost go to the ever changing land scape of the 'basement'. Troy and Ryan where behind them wondering the same thing. 'How the hell did they get us lost?'_

"_I hate to ask them but why does this place's land scape always change?" Troy asked hoping that the brothers weren't listening._

"_In case someone ever found out about this place they would be lost in here for years, sadly neither one of them have any clue on how to get us out so we might as well be as good as dead." Bill said trying his hardest from not beating Aaron and Chris up. Sadly,for them, his patience was running thin._

"_Okay, another question are they always like this" Ryan was starting to get pissed himself not because Aaron and Chris got everyone lost but because he was getting hungry and there is nothing like a hungry Evan's on the loose._

"_If you mean have they always been going at each others throats, then the answer is yes. Its called reverse-PMS. Nasty little bugger, some how they caught it and can't get rid of it. Instead of being pissed for about a week out the month, those to are pissed for twenty-eight days." As Bill finished saying that Chris and Aaron, whom both had there fist balled up looked at Bill._

_Instead of yelling at Bill over there comment both boys swung at each other and started to beat each other up. Until Justin came in. Justin walked right up to Aaron and Chris and punched Chris in the side, and Aaron in the face. Turned around and said. "Now Bill can you get us to Sharri?"_

_End Flashback_

"Wait What? You mean to tell me that Justin beat up them?" Sharri no longer pissed at the boys but now pissed a Justin.

"Yes but after they finished getting up off the floor they hit each others heads, and ran right into the wall. Its one of those 'you have to be there' type things." Ryan finishing what Troy and started.

As Troy and Ryan looked at each other they heard the one thing no one wanted to hear ever.

"Sharri, Aaron, Chris. Someone has breached the security door and is heading are way. They have a guns and what looks like a small army." Alexander said as he was staring at the computer screen.

The only thing that was going through everyones head was 'Oh fucking shit.' No one know what to do. Sharri was stunned that someone so how got into the sub-basement of the school. Aaron was trying to get his head around the idea that someone some how bypassed the security controls. Chris couldn't move,he was petrified that someone had broke into the security door. What shocked them the most though wasn't that people had broken into the security section of the school. No it was when Ryan started to bark orders and asking questions on the system.

"Okay people I have no intention of getting my ass kicked by some idiots withs guns. I want to know if we have any weapons, escape routes, and if it comes down to it can we seal our selves in this room." Ryan was no longer acting like a boyfriend or for that matter acting like he was a weakling. Unbeknown to everyone including Troy. Ryan was every good at war and strategy games. While Troy was either in the shower for an hour or outside swimming Ryan was on his Xbox 360 live playing against others and kicking everyones ass. No one really knew what to say not even Aaron or Chris and definitely not Sharri. Everyone was just staring at the younger of the Evan twins. "What are you all looking at,haven't you ever seen someone ask questions and give orders?"

"Damn Troy what did you teach Ryan these last few months?' Jason asked while looking at Ryan like he just grow another head on his shoulders.

"Troy teach me. Damn Jason just how hard does Justin fuck you. I know all this because I play war and strategy games while Troy is either in the shower or outside swimming. Its why I'm taking control now please someone answer my damn questions!" Ryan bellowed, if he didn't get the answers he wanted then someone was going to get there ass kick by a 115 lb teen.

"DECA, has a command code that enables the security system. Unfortunately DECA went nuts on the family so Chris and Aaron shut her down and made it to where she could not activate anything so long as she is in 'override' mode." Sharri said looking at her two son's, whom where looking at there arms and necks.

"First off what happened and second does it effect what's happening to us now?" Troy was the one that asked before Ryan could. He wanted to know what was going on before all hell broke loose and well looking at the screen they probably had maybe thirty minutes at most an hour before they got where everyone else was.

This time it was Chris that answered. "Yes and yes." Chris sat down in the nearest chair with Aaron right next to him. "About three years ago I created DECA, she was suppose to be the company's security system created to ensure the maximum protection against everything and everyone. No one could hack into her and if they tried there computer would be infected with a virus to beat all viruses. Then one day after both Aaron and myself got home from school DECA went nuts on us. She started saying 'Intruder alert, Intruder alert now opening fire' we both thought that she was joking but just to be sure I issued the override code,it was suppose to shut off her defense system and allow us to go in and figure out what happened. Unfortunately that wasn't the case all it did was shut down the weapons part of her. She some how re-wrote her override command and said the one thing I will never forget 'All males of this family must die' and thats when we saw the knives she had. To cut a long story short Aaron had cuts on his arms and his wrists and I have a scar on my neck and a couple on my back ." Chris finished telling them that as Aaron lifted the sleeve of his shirt and took off his watch to show everyone. At the same time Chris was taking off his shirt and pulling his hair back. Chris had the makings of a six pack going and was completely hairless besides the small patch that went from his belly button to the inside of his jeans. He turned around so his back was facing everyone.

"Sad thing is Chris could not even shut her down all the way, she rooted herself so far into the system" Aaron said pulling his sleeve back down and putting back on his watch. While Chris was putting back on his shirt and taking his hair out of the ponytail.

It was Ryan that finally snapped out of his gaze and looked at the now fully clothed Chris. "You said that what's happening now happened before right, why is it happening to us?" Ryan looked at Troy, who was looking at the computer monitors with the 'army' getting extremely close to them. They probably had maybe thirty more minutes left before they got to the door.

"Yes,we did." It was Aaron who spoke to them this time. "We did say that, and sadly its because of two people that we all know. That have caused mine and my brothers past to haunt you guys." At this Everyone in the room was confused.

"What do you mean we all know them?" Troy asked. He was now even more confused then before.

"Troy dear, please look at the monitors." Sharri said to the floor not even she could face Troy now.

As Troy ,and everyone in the room, turned there attention to the monitors Chris told them to zoom in of the two people that was leading the small army. It wasn't until Troy got a good look at the two people in the front, did it sink in. It was Troy's parents.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE I THOUGHT THEY WHERE IN PRISON!!!!!" Troy bellowed,to where everyone had to cover there ears. "I thought they where locked up?" Troy at this point was pissed, confused, and more than anything afraid for his life. "How the hell did they get out?"

"Yeah I thought they where locked up for good,why are they here? With OMG WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryan screamed as he say the entire basketball and football team getting closer to the room where they were at. "How?" Ryan asked turning to Chris and Aaron.

"We got he call about two hours ago thats why I came to get you I was hoping I could get you guys, then our mom and then your family and get the hell out of here. Unfortunately that wasn't the case."Aaron was no longer sitting in the chair and neither was Chris they both looked at each other and back at the monitors before anyone spoke. "We really don't have a choice do we brother?" Aaron said looking at his little brother and then at Troy, Ryan, Jason, Justin, and there mom.

"No we don't. Ryan you wanted to know if we have any guns and stiff right?" Chris looked at Ryan who nodded his head. "Alright then. Override code 9c7L55grte, Chris."

"Override code 8t5643grte, Aaron."

"Program code DECA, Destruction, Evasion, Central, Access. Online, Security measure F-12."

As Aaron and Chris where giving computer commands. Sharri could only stand there mortified at what her son's where doing. It wasn't until everyone heard a feminine voice did they realize what Chris and Aaron had done. Ryan was the first to speak.

"Is there anyway we can get out? I mean besides the main door." Ryan asked Sharri who was staring at her son's backs. Hoping no, she wasn't hoping she was prying that they hadn't re-activated DECA. It took her a few more minutes before she realized what Ryan was asking.

"No." Was all she said before she added. "There is only one way in and one way out."

"Actually mom there is another way, its will get you guys out of here. Troy go over to that wall over there." Aaron said,pointing to a wall that had nothing on but a picture of the band Three Days Grace.

As Troy went to the wall, Aaron and Chris were looking at the monitors. Actually seeing everyone that was there. There where two people that they could not bring themselves to tell the boys who it was. For two reason's. One it would kill Troy and Ryan to know who it was. Two they didn't need to know right now. They would learn of the two mysterious people. As Troy went to the wall he accidentally pushed up against the poster which opened another door. Fortunately, Ryan was there to grab Troy before he fell through the door completely.

"Mom you and the boys get the hell out of here. Don't argue we will right behind you." Just as Aaron said that DECA came online. Within a few seconds knives and guns where being pointed at Aaron and Chris. It wasn't from the anger mob of people that where almost there, no it was from DECA herself.

"Mom get out now and don't look back." Aaron said as he came to the door where everyone was stepping into. Sharri tried to say something but was cut off as Aaron started to close the door that everyone had went throw.

As the door closed everyone heard Gun fire and heard Aaron and Chris scream. It wasn't five minutes later that they say blood come from underneath the door. Blood, that was one thing Sharri did not need to see anytime soon. Yet she know that if she didn't get Troy, Ryan, Justin, Jason and the employees out of this service corridor then they may be the next ones dead. As she was trying to think of a way out Troy was thinking of a way to fight back. He know that his parents where back and after him and Ryan, he know that the Basketball, Football,Soccer, and Track teams where probably waiting for them. What he didn't know was what Aaron and Chris meant by, "Mine and my brothers past to haunt you guys." Aaron and Chris didn't know his parents, hell no one had heard anything about them. Troy know that to understand what that meant,he was going to have to ask the one person that was currently frozen staring at the ground.

"Sharri, what did Aaron mean by 'Mine and my brothers past to haunt you guys.'?"

As Sharri heard those words everyone looked at her, wondering the same thing. It was something, she hoped, that they would not ask her. Yet, she know that she was going to have to tell them. As she looked up,everyone say that she was on the edge of crying. Crying, yeah that was something that she didn't not do in front of other people,hell not even her own children didn't see her cry,and if they did they know something was up. As she started to walk past everyone she told them the biggest secret that Aaron, Chris and Bill together would die to protect.

"When Aaron and Chris where in the same school, Aaron wasn't extremely gifted in the brains department which was why Aaron and Chris where in the same school together for a semester. Aaron graduated when we turned 21. While Chris was getting ready to jump a grade. There where two people back then that both of them dated Marcus and Nate. Marcus dated Aaron, while Nate dated Chris. Both of them where extremely happy they didn't get into any fights, cause any trouble, nothing. Then one day I got a call from the Hospital, they told me that Aaron and Chris where in a coma, do to multiple of things. The one that sticks out in my head the most is that they should signs of beatings that where old and asked if I could come up to there. Well when I heard that they where beating I dropped the phone and rushed right up to the Hospital. By the time I got up there the cops where there,getting ready to come and arrest me, the lady who called me most have thought I was skipping town or something I don't really remember. Needless to say,I sent the better part of that afternoon talking to police and making them believe that I would never beat my own sons. Well after about three hours of dealing with them I was finally able to see my own sons. They weren't beating,no they where almost dead. They, between the both of them, had ten broken bones, both where in a coma, they had lost enough blood to where it could feel a full grown adult cadaver,more bruises then anyone could count. So I sat by there side and waited, and waited, and waited. It had probably been about two months when Chris woke up,and about five hours later when Aaron woke up. The doctors, started to run test, and the cops started to ask questions. I was actually kicked out of the room until everyone had left. After all the test where ran and the cops said that they got some information but they didn't say who did it I know I would be able to get it out of them. So I did what mothers do best and made them tell me what happened. If there is one thing I have learned through my many years on this earth its how to tell when someone is lying to me. They know that I would tell the cops, but they also know that I would always love them. So they told me everyone. That two jocks from school had fallowed them to the park. The two jocks where Nick and Mat. When I mean jocks I mean they are what you think of when you hear the word jock. Big and Muscular, think they are bad ass, that kind a shit. Like I was saying, they fallowed Aaron, Chris, Marcus, and Nate into the park which at the time had a small patch of trees that you could go play in and no one could see you. They fallowed them in there. Nick pulled out a gun and shot Marcus in the head, and shot Nate in the heart. While Nick finished shooting Marcus and Nate, Mat was getting ready to shot Aaron and Chris. They had them on the ground both guns pointed at there heads. They told them something that I will never forget when they told me. _'One day we will be back to finish this job and when that day comes who ever you are fucking with will die as well.' _Now that they are back they are going to kill you all just for the simple fact that you knew Aaron and Chris."

Sharri at this point turned around to see that everyone was in tears running down there face. Even she was crying but then again it was one of the more painful memories she had. The one that topped her sons was her husband passing away.

Troy was the first to speak after everyone had settled down some. "So the only reason they want us dead is because we knew Aaron and Chris?"

"Yes, they don't care who you are if you where friends with my sons,or married one of my sons then they will kill you. Troy they are the reasons that your parents are out of jail, they are the reason why a lot of shit has happened to both you and Ryan." Sharri was trying her best not to tell them that,thats the reason that Troy's parents want them dead.

"So you mean to tell me that because of Aaron and Chris past that we are basically fucked?" Ryan was more then a little confused. Hell everyone was a little more then confused, but then again there entire world had just been thrown upside down. Aaron and Chris are dead, Troy, Ryan, Jason, and Justin are probably next and all Sharri can do is get them to the other side of the hall, and pray that no one is behind it. Yet knowing her luck there is probably someone behind it ready to kill them all. Damn life sucked right now.

_One hour later_

One hour later, one hour that they have been walking, one hour and they just now are seeing the door that could possible save or end there lives. It was getting really hard to tell in the dim darkness how many more feet there where until they got to the door. Troy and Ryan were taking about there wedding, concerts that they would like to go to anything and everything to take there mind off what was going on. Jason and Justin were talking about mostly movies, well more like Justin was trying to get Jason to talk to him and take his mind off the present situation. Sharri was quietly morning her sons deaths silently. Bill was also morning Aaron and Chris's death too but not like Sharri was. He had to remain somewhat together. If he didn't remain together and started to cry then Sharri would break down.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking they finally made it to the door. Bill was the first to speak.

"Sharri whats behind this door, or more importantly where does it lead us to?"

"The outside, to be correct the park about thirty-minutes away from the school." Sharri, wasn't looking at anyone when she spoke she was more focused on the door.

The door was black on the inside and green on the out. It blended perfectly with the outside no one, except an employee, would have guessed that it was an underground door. The keypad that came out from the side was the only way to open the door. That being said the door could only be opened from the inside or from a laptop that was connected to the company.

As Sharri entered the final character of the code, the hall was flooded with light from the outside. They where finally home free, or so they thought. As the door opened there worst nightmare was there with guns drawn and pointed at them. What shocked them more then anything was the two people that where there holding guns.

"MOM DAD WHAT THE HELL?" Ryan screamed pushing everyone out of the way. With Troy right there behind him.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans themselves. The two people that, besides Sharri and her family, had been so protective of them where there with guns pointed right at them.

"Why...why the hell are you guys doing this?" Ryan said standing there, with no emotions besides Angry, hurt and confusion.

"For the same reason that your sister is dead now too, you should have died when we paid the Bolton's to kill you during the summer and Troy." Mrs. Evan said shoving her gun right into Ryan's chest.

"You mean to tell me that you two are the reason that they" Troy pointed to his parents. "shout and tried to kill Ryan, that you two planned all this out." Troy bellowed. He was done playing this game he was done doing nothing. Ever since Ryan had got shot at he had became a weak little spineless person. Sure he had kept his body up with working out, and swimming, but mentally he had became weaker then before.

Troy was done being the weak person and with Aaron and Chris dead his parents right in front of him , and the Evan's there too, he did the one thing that no one expected him to do. He grabbed Mrs. Evans gun and pointed it at them. Everyone was shocked at what Troy had done.

"Now you pieces of worthless shit are going to leave me, Ryan and our friends alone or I will personally shot your damn asses. Now back the fuck off NOW!" Troy had his finger on the trigger ready to kill them if they made any sudden moves that would hurt Ryan or there friends.

Troy was pissed and they know it, but that didn't mean shit to them either way Troy, Ryan, Justin, Jason, Sharri, and Bill were going to die. They would make damn sure of it until they say the two people that looked like hell.

Aaron and Chris.

No one could believe that they where still alive and to make matters better, for Troy and Ryan at least, the cops, SWAT team, and a few other officials.

Aaron and and Chris looked like they where the walking dead. There hair was matted with blood they had, probably between the two of them, ten to twenty wounds and cuts.

Aaron's shirt was nonexistent, yet his pants remained perfectly in tacked, you could see the knife wounds and a few gun shots here and there, but you could also see that he worked out too. His abs where perfectly cut 8-pack abs to be exact. He was completely hairless except for his 'happy trail'. He looked like a Greek God, which is probably why Bill had fallen for him.

But that didn't mean that Chris was bad looking either. Unlike his Brother Chris's shirt was still in tacked, it had holes all over the place but for the most part it was in tacked his pants where still there but the knifes had done a wonder on them. If it wasn't for his belt his pants would probably have fallen off which would be a bad thing since he was going commando today. Just like his brother, Chris had abs to die for, though his weren't 8-pack they where a 6-pack. Where his brother had a happy trail, Chris was completely hairless.

Both of them where standing there with the cops and SWAT team running down the hill pointing there guns at everyone, except Troy and them.

"Well this has been a very interesting day don't you think Chris?" Aaron asked as he and his brother started to walk down towards the group.

"Yeah I like the part where Nick and Mat tried to kill us and DECA took them and everyone else out, but mostly where we didn't end up burring or family." Chris said.

As Aaron and Chris started to walk down the hill, no one could believe that they where alive let alone walking like nothing had happened. It wasn't until they got down where everyone was at that Sharri and Bill could see the damage that they had taken. But before anyone could say anything the police and SWAT team where taking the Evans, Boltons, and jocks into custody. With the Evans and Boltons screaming "THIS ISN'T OVER YET! THIS ISN'T FUCKING OVER YET!!!!" As they where taking to the cop cars. And some where taking to other cars and trucks.

By the time the paramedics got down to where everyone was they where making sure that everyone was all right and yelling at Aaron and Chris for leaving the ambulance when they where still bleeding. It was at this time Sharri said the one thing that made everyone question it. "Trust me they have had worse done to them, those wounds aren't anything."

This made everyone turn to Sharri and back to Aaron and Chris before Ryan spoke. "Well if thats the case then can we get the hell out of her and look for my sister?"

Everyone had forgot that the Evans had killed Sharpay, until a blond haired girl come right behind Ryan and hugged him and Troy. It wasn't until they turned around in the hug did they relies that it was Sharpay herself completely unharmed.

"H...How the hell, I thought mom and dad"

"Killed me yeah they thought they did to, but thats why we are actors and actresses Ry, I had over heard them early today about killing me so I did the only thing I could do, I took the fake blood from last years Halloween party and put it all over my chest, had the gun grandma gave me and fired it out the window which made mom and dad come up and see what had happened. Thats when they said '_Well that just leaves Ryan now'_ which is why I had sent you like three hundred texts. Next time have your damn phone on." Sharpay said with a smile on her face that showed that she was thankful that everyone was all right.

Troy and Ryan where hugging Sharpay, Justin and Jason started to cry and hug each other, thankful that there friends where alright, and Sharri, Bill, Aaron, and Chris where talking, crying, hugging and thanking God that everything was alright.

They had made it everyone was safe everyone was fine they just had to make it to the end of the school year which was less then 30 days away. In 30 days Troy and Ryan would graduate and get married. Living there life the way they wanted it.

As everyone started to walk back up the hill, they looked back to see the sunsetting on the horizon of the lake. Seeing the sky change colors bringing a new lease on life for them and there friends.

"I just have on question, What are we going to do?" Ryan pointing to Troy, Sharpay and himself.

"Easy your house is in Sharpay's name, you guys can live there don't worry about the money we had everything transfered into many different accounts. Just relax and enjoy the sunset." Aaron said pulling Bill into a kiss, the same Troy and Ryan had done earlier.

'Just enjoy' was all that went through Troy and Ryans minds they watched the sunset.

_Graduation day_

"Justin B. Bolt, Troy A. Bolton, Jack V. Bot, Jessica G. Bot..." _5 minutes later "_Ryan D. Evans, Sharpay R. Evans, Crystal M, Ewot..." _2 hours later._

"It give me great pleasure to present to you the parents and the world the graduating class of 2009." Sharri said and then added. "Don't get fucking drunk tonight." and ran for the door knowing that she just shocked the hell out of everyone again.

"Well at least she waited until the end this time, remember when it was my graduation and she cussed every ten minutes?" Chris asked Aaron as they stood at the top of the bleachers.

"Yeah and that was funny just because that when she got to your name she went nuts and started to act like our mom more than a principal."

As Aaron and Chris where watching the class leave the building from the main entrance, they went out the side exit so Troy and Ryan wouldn't see them. They had there life back and thats all that mattered they didn't need them anymore nor did they need there mom. 'Take care guys' was the last thought that passed through there minds as they walked out of there lives once and for all.

"Troy I can't believe it we did it we finally did it we graduated." Ryan said as he brought Troy into a kiss.

"Yeah and just think this all started just because you had came through the window in my room." Troy said pulling there lips apart just long enough for him to speak before he replaced them on Ryans soft lips.

As they stood there kidding a thought passed through both of there minds. "Whats going to happen to us now?"

**Chapter 26 DONE!!!**

Well you guys this was the last chapter of my story I hope you guys liked it. Its taken me four month plus some. I have poured everything I have into this story I even let my grades slip just to get this chapter done with. I will be putting up a poll on my homepage please go to it and vote. It would really mean a lot to me if you guys voted on it. But to the Thanks yous please read the quote that is at the bottom of the thank yous its something that is true.

_To everyone that has read this story and reviewed it I truly do thank you. Had it not been for you guys I would have never kept writing; I would have already stopped this story and let people that we know that should not have died, died. Sadly though, this is where we part company and go our separate ways. To everyone that took the time out of there busy day or night to read this I thank you. To the people of the world that have just glanced at this story I thank you. To the people that came here because I dragged them here thank you. And to the people that I have gotten to know, the people that have stuck by my side and yelled at me, beaten me with a newspaper, and have helped me blow up things ,which would have resulted in us getting in trouble in real life, I thank you. To anyone that comes here afterwards and reads this story I thank you too. For thoughts that write yaoi/slash kept it up give the world a dirty mind. This is my goodbye from this story to you._

_Dalton_

_Those that are destined for great things, should hold the things that they have dear to them. For if they do not then they shall fail where others have succeeded. _


End file.
